Retribution
by Theresa471
Summary: Saga to be continued from Redemption, along with Jackson Hunt and his black Ops team.
1. Chapter 1

RETRIBUTION

This story takes place exactly after the last chapter of "Redemption" with the death of Brad Pierson and Vice President James Emery.

 _James Whitmore of the West Coast division for Loksat's organization in charge of merchandise shipped from Korea, Japan and most of the far east._

 _When he had just arrived home from attending a meeting with the rest of his members, had heard the sad news about Vice President Emery having been murdered in the White House by three unknown attackers._

 _Whitmore having been involved with Loksat for 15 years, never realize how bad things had gotten the to past months with the lost of millions of dollars destroyed by the hands of Vulcan, aka Jackson Hunt._

 _He used to work for the C.I.A., as the deputy director for the West Coast for ten then Hunt was mostly on the outside, and still does for the highest bidder at any cost._

 _He ordered a special meeting for the next day to figure out there next moves, but in the meantime he was exhausted after a long day._

 _/_

 _East Coast_

 _Loft..._

 _Captain Kate Beckett was exhausted after the past days at the 12th Precinct, she needed to relax at home. Castle had complained about his right leg, and was in need of a message._

 _He was still reeling after the last conversation with his father two days later after Vice President James Emery was killed by Hunt's team that he hired, along with having to be Pierson's own men that had went against him for a much larger price for payment._

 _With the news, it had caused him to have some what of a set back with his right leg causing a great of stress and pain from when he was shot at the barn in New Jersey. His own doctor, had told him to relax and just take it easy for now with a new batch of pain medication._

 _Castle was in bed, when his wife had gotten home from the precinct. He had his laptop with him to write._

 _He's been upset with those two phone calls from his father, the night of the White House Conference,and days later."THE NERVE OF HIM!"_

 _Kate came into the bedroom looking for him, to find him in bed of all things._

 _"Are you all right Rick?" She can tell by his expression that something was surely wrong._

 _"No!, I am not Kate, the doctor gave me new pills to take, but it's taking forever to kick in at this point."_

 _"Come on, let's get you into the sauna, it will help Rick with the heat to relieved the pain."_

 _"Will you be joining me in the first place?"_

 _He said with a half grin to get Beckett thinking otherwise that he's not doing all that bad in the first place._

 _"I know what your thinking Kate, I am just asking to keep me company, I don't have no other motives, accept for you to help me think of a way to flush out my father to stop his nonsense."_

 _"We have already tried that Rick, when it didn't work having going against us, and look what happened."_

 _"Let's go buddy, into the sauna we go before I decide not to join you." She has to help him get off the bed very slowly, while placing his laptop onto the table near to his side of the bed._

 _He was having a hard time trying to walk without having his muscles tight up like a small ball to have him wince in pain._

 _She was able to turn on the sauna having to get it just right for the both of them. She had him sit on the chair before helping to take off his clothes, along with hers to really get him reeling from her look on her face._

 _Once she was able to get him inside and comfortable to have the bubbles soak against his back and right leg._

 _"Don't you even think of it Rick, or else I will surely do something you won't regret."_

 _He changed his tone, once she was able to get in sitting opposite of him in the sauna._

 _/_

 _Jackson Hunt having to still be in Washington D.C. to meet up with Joshua,Tyrone and Jerome for a special meeting._

 _He asked them to come see him at his motel room before leaving for the West Coast to meet up with an old advisory._

 _All three of them arrived an hour later to meet with him in regard to a new job stealing plans for a bank vault in New York City, a few blocks from Wall Street, millions of dollars of rare coins worth a fortune._

 _When he heard them knock, they were in hiding after having shot Emery in his office the night of the Conference after it was over with._

 _All three went to sit down, Hunt had drinks ready for them to have, along with Chinese food if interested. They took the option to eat and drink after the past few days._

 _"Gentlemen, I have a new job for all of you, and it has be soon before the armor car shows up in a few days to take the coins to here in D.C. and the mint for safe keeping._

 _"How much are the coins worth on the black market? Johan asked._

 _"Fifty million dollars or more!, and your take will be five million dollars divided between the three of you."_

 _"And your cut? Everyone said in unison._

 _"I suggest gentlemen, to not worry about my cut, you need to take care with the next mission, unless your not interested in the first place?"_

 _"Were in! All three said in unison._

 _He hands them the plans of the bank vault, this time it will be different, he tells them they will just walk in with I.D.'s having to be the security guards that will be driving the armor car._

 _"Once all of you are in the vault, you will check the coins telling everyone that everything is fine, along with signing off the report back to the bank manager, do you understand? He didn't need a verbal respond, it was the looks on there faces to let him know the answer was yes._

 _"Good!, lets eat our food before it really gets cold."_

 _/_

 _Loft_

 _Alexis had come home from working her shift at the Morgue with Lanie, she went upstairs, but was stopped by Kate having just gotten out of the sauna._

 _"Kate, how dad's leg?, he was complaining this morning after you just left for the precinct."_

 _"He's better after some time in the sauna, and taking his pain medication, I have him settled into bed with his laptop, but I have a feeling, he's going to be falling asleep soon."_

 _"It's where I will be heading really soon after such a long day." Alexis mention to Beckett, but she first to say good night to her father before he is asleep._

 _Both ladies go into the bedroom to find him snoring away with his laptop having been replaced onto the table. Beckett goes to turn down the light, before heading on out to the kitchen area with Alexis._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Retribution

 _James Whitmore was sound asleep, when the breaking news was coming on in regard to the death of Vice President James Emery, it was almost five a.m. in the morning for the West coast._

 _However for the organization, the news gotten around the country in regard to what had happen, and it was Corey Madison of Chicago distribution to make that call to Whitmore no matter what._

 _Corey Madison having been a part of the organization for ten years, has never seen anything like it before starting off with Loksat, James O' Rourke and now James Emery to be killed in the same year, and no doubt by the same man Jackson Hunt. He wasn't fully to date, only by hear say in the matter._

 _Madison having to be the number six man on the totem pole, it was his job now to inform Whitmore that he was next in line, along with the bad news._

 _He opened up his phone book on the laptop, he knew that calling him this early, there would be help to pay!_

 _He places the call through on his business phone in his office with no one around at the moment._

 _/_

 _Whitman jump up very quickly from a sound sleep with having his phone go off in the bedroom. He was pissed at the moment._

 _He goes to pick it up. "This have better be good to be calling at at this hour of the morning, who is this?" He asked the person on the other side of the call._

 _"Corey Madison, I suggest you turn on your tv, Vice President James Emery was found shot to death in his White House office some time after the conference."_

 _"Hold on, I will turn it on right now." He gets up from the bed very slowly still tired, he turns it on to see a breaking news report, he turns up the volume._

 _He could not believe it. "Madison, who do you think did this in the first place?"_

 _"There is only one man that has the balls to do something like this in the first place!"_

 _"The bastard Jackson Hunt, the mystery writer's Richard Castle's father." Whitman says with anger. " We need to do something about this, now that Pierson is dead as well from what I heard through the grapevine."_

 _"Yeah, along with a fortune in cocaine and other drugs to help pay for most of the organization's business dealings."_

 _"Do we happen to know just where is Hunt at this time?"_

 _"At last reports Whitman, he was last seem somewhere in Washington, D.C., and it's a possible chance that he might be casing another job with his team members from Pierson's own Black Ops group from upstate, Albany, New York._

 _"If we can't find him, maybe we can flush him out!"_

 _"How do we flush him out, after Loksat had his wife Rita murdered a while back for getting too close to the organization?"_

 _"We go after his son, Richard Castle and his daughter Alexis this time instead of Kate Beckett."_

 _"I will past the word around for anyone willing to do the job for a huge pay day."_

 _"Good!, just be sure to keep me informed, and in the meantime, I am going back to bed." He hangs up the phone, along with shutting it off for the next couple of hours to sleep, after that he will be setting in motion his next stage of attack to get Retribution for the murder of Vice President James Emery._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Retribution

 _Richard Castle was still very much angry at his father for what he did in the first place, sending in the Black Ops group in to murder Vice President Emery to get even with the death of his wife Rita._

 _In his eyes Loksat was the actual person that had pulled the trigger in the first place._

 _There has been just too much blood on his hands, and Castle needed to stop this madness before someone else gets kill in the process._

 _Since Castle was at his P.I. office for the first time in awhile, since having to been released from the Fort Dix, Medical Center. He sent a message with his password to have his long time C.I.A. contact Gary Mathews to come see him when, he's available in the local area._

 _Haley and Alexis were in the private office finishing up the last of the cases into the computer, while Castle was on his phone calling every contact that would help him find his father Jackson Hunt._

 _A few minutes later...Gary Mathews calls him back from Washington, D.C. investigating the Vice President's death._

 _"Castle, it's Gary, I am sorry, I can't come in person, I am in Washington, D.C., How can I help you?" He asked trying to avoid the reporters inside the White House wanting the latest scoop._

 _"Do you happen to know where my father is at the moment?" He asked in a whispered, so that the two ladies won't hear the conversation in the private office._

 _"Actually I do, he's somewhere still in Washington, D.C., however I do know that his Black Ops team was headed for New York city for a new job that your father is involved with, otherwise that's it !"_

 _"If you find anything at all, please keep me posted in the first place, please leave your password, and I will call back right away."_

 _"Will do, old Buddy!" He ends the call, when one of the Secret Service agents came over to him with possible evidence._

 _/_

 _In New York City..._

 _Joshua, Jerome and Tyrone were going over the last of the detail for the heist at the bank dressed as security guards. The armor car was ready to go for the next day, along with the proper I.D'S, uniforms and hide out to hold the rare coins until Hunt's people arrives to take them away to some unknown location._

 _"Just be sure Joshua, your able to walk in first before the both of us with your orders to give to the Bank manager, and let him know that the armor car is here to move the coins for the airport and it's flight to Washington, D.C. and the mint."_

 _"I understand Jerome, but what happens with the coins once we take them in the first place, and hand them over?"_

 _"I have no idea, Hunt didn't say a word to us about that part of the plan, however I am not worried, since we have already been paid in the first place."_

 _"That is very true!" Joshua says to the both of his buddies._

 _"Let's finish this up, and get some dinner, we need to go over this one more time, when we get back from the restuarant."_

 _/_

 _West Coast California Warehouse District_

 _District Manager James Whitmore was pissed still after hearing the news, early this morning about the vice president. He was in his office going over today's merchandise coming into the warehouse terminal. There were at least eight trucks that needed to be unloaded by the dock workers before nine o' clock this evening._

 _Too much money would be lost, if the merchandise was not moved into the district warehouse, and moved out sometime during the next week to all over the United States and overseas._

 _One of his dock superviser came to speak with him about an matter. He knocked on the door of the glass window to let him know that he was there._

 _Whitmore waves his hand for him to come in and be seated, he was going over the invoices that was somehow not matching up with the original._

 _"Damn it!, he tells Jerry Brewster that he will be right with him._

 _"What's wrong Boss?" Looking on with concern._

 _"There seems to be an error with the last three of the invoices from Korea, the merchandise doesn't match up with the amount of machinery parts that was supposed to be with the shipments."_

 _"It's why,I am here in the first place, it would seem the company decided to cut back due to the lack of payments on this end, and if something is not done, the entire West Coast district warehouse will be closed down."_

 _"I should of known in the first place, after finding out the last batch of cocaine and other drugs was taken by Jackson Hunt."_

 _"I know this is none of my business, but something needs to be done about that man in the first place."_

 _"I am currently working on the problem, and I just hope someone here on the West Coast will be able to find out just where is Jackson Hunt is at the moment."_

 _"I will leave you to your work, I have eight trucks to get unloaded, or else we will lose the payments as well." He gets up from his seat to leave Whitmore and his headaches to the paperwork._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Retribution

 _Jerry Brewster and his dock workers were able to unload all of the eight trucks filled with merchandise from overseas, now they had to make sure that everyone was going to be paid in the first place by the organization._

 _He was watching everyone making sure everyone was cleaning up the dock section for the last hour of the shift, he needed to make a few phone calls to the East Coast, even though late for New York City._

 _He tells his dock supervisor that he was leaving to go for his office to make the phone calls._

 _He knew Brad Pierson's Black Ops members, and no doubt they knew where Jackson Hunt would be, even if he was going against his bosses orders to not make contact with them in the first place, or anyone else matter of fact._

 _/_

 _New York City Police Plaza Drive_

 _Commissioner James Burrows was working really late having to finish up the last of his paperwork, when his phone started to ring, the caller I.D. showed to be from Los Angelos, California._

 _He goes to pick it up on the third ring. "Hello!"_

 _"It's Brewster, just to let you know that Loksat's West Coast main warehouse is in trouble, I am getting very close to finding the log books on all illegal transactions from overseas."_

 _"Just be sure your not caught, I can't afford to lose my best undercover man for the department."_

 _"I have been very careful, even though Whitman is freaked out with the death of Vice President Emery."_

 _"Along with everybody else in this country!, and besides something else big is going to be happening soon, for when it comes to Jackson Hunt, I haven't been able to figure it out at this time."_

 _"Look I have to go, I just might know where, I have there contact numbers, just in case I ever needed anything from them over the years."_

 _"Just be sure to keep me in the loop._

 _"Of course!, Have I ever stared you wrong ever before?" While looking around for anyone around the outside of his office. "I have to go before I am spotted talking to the you in the first place._

 _/_

 _Joshua, Tyrone and Jerome were going over the plan discussions on the operation tomorrow at the bank. All was all set with everything, despite having gone over it several times._

 _Once everybody was done, Joshua's phone was going off, while the others were heading back to there rooms for the evening._

 _He noticed the call was from L.A., California area code, and he only knew one person that lives there._

 _"Brewster, Old buddy, how are you, how's the job?_

 _"Joshua, it's been four years, how is it going for you and your Black Ops unit in Albany?"_

 _"Busy as ever!, but your not calling me because of them?"_

 _"No, I need a big favor, I am willing to pay you a great deal of money for the information?"_

 _"I need to find out just where is Jackson Hunt is hiding out, after hiring someone to murder Vice President James Emery?"_

 _"Give me a few days, and I will call you back with the information."_

 _"Fair enough Joshua, just make sure it's soon, or I will have no other choice to look elsewhere for the job to find him."_

 _"No problem!" The calls ends, with Joshua having to start laughing at the irony of the entire situation._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Retribution

 _Jackson Hunt was anxious to hear from his team in New York City._

 _It's still relative early to find out anything in the first place._

 _Otherwise with him still being in Washington, D.C., most of the news reporters were still having a field day with the death of the Vice President._

 _Hunt needed to get himself packed for the trip to California, to meet up with some of his ex C.I.A. buddies from many years ago, including Jerry Brewster, and no doubt, he's asking questions, on just where I would be in the first place._

 _He turned off the last of the broadcasts, to pack up his rented vehicle to catch the 1.P.M. flight on United._

 _/_

 _Castle having talked with his contact Gary Mathews, he needed to speak with Benjamin at Fort Dix, on whether or not he knows any special Black Ops group that have been in the area of New York City region of late._

 _When Benjamin called him back, he knew of a group that was involved with murdering Vice President James Emery a few days ago._

 _"So Benjamin, did my father hire them at all to do the job in the first place?" He asked from inside his Ferrari on his way to see his wife Kate Beckett at the 12th Precinct._

 _"Off course he did, Castle!, along with the possible job somewhere in New York city, I don't know what at this point, but I will be sure to find out."_

 _"Make it soon Benjamin, or else I will have to take further action myself." Moving his vehicle into the Precinct's under ground parking lot._

 _"I will get back to you, sometime within the next two hours." He hangs up, to call his buddy Joshua, knowing full well that he and his friends are involved with stealing a fortune of rare coins that are supposed to be delivered to the mint in Washington, D.C., sometime this evening._

 _/_

 _Joshua was sitting outside his motel room, getting in some air before tonight's job, he was not liking it to have so many people involved into there business._

 _His friends were in there rooms resting, it gave him the chance to relax until then, otherwise it was at that particular moment, when his cell went off, he was able to see it that the call was from Fort Dix barracks._

 _"Benjamin, it's been a long time, what's up old buddy?"_

 _"You have too many interested people wanting to know your where , and your two friends from Pierson's special Black Ops organization?" He asked._

 _"Why all of a sudden? Joshua replied straight up before laughing once again._

 _"Because of your involvement with killing Brad Pierson's and Vice President James Emery!, and if you don't stop, there is going to be more bloodshed before, anyone knows exactly is happening in the first place."_

 _"That just might be Benjamin, but I am and the others are getting paid a fortune to do this latest job, and don't ask me, with my two friends are in there rooms, I just don't like playing favorites after all this time."_

 _"All right Joshua, just make sure that you keep me in the loop with your next mission, no doubt Jackson Hunt will be in contact with all of you very soon."_

 _"At the moment, he's heading for California, as for what his reason is, I have no idea!, I need to end this now, I have a number of things to get ready, so I will say good night Benjamin." He ends the call before going inside to sleep for a few hours._

 _/_

 _12th precinct_

 _Richard Castle arrived with his wife Captain Kate Beckett was in her office having a meeting with her undercover team members, Castle had to wait, until he was to speak with her without distractions, he went into the break room to make coffee, he was alone at the moment._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Retribution

"Are you serious Castle?, why can't you leave things alone, after almost losing your life in New Jersey?" Beckett to his crazy request to go after his father heading for California.

"I need to do this Kate, if no one stops him, there is going to be hell to pay." Pacing around the office.

"What are you going to solve Rick in the first place? While getting up from her seat in the office.

"Look!, my father needs to be stopped, he's just too dangerous to be around."

"I just hope you realize Rick that four men including Loksat are now dead because of your father?"

"I have a flight out to California in three hours, I am taking Haley with me for back up, I am still waiting to hear from Benjamin as well."

"Just make sure you come back to me in one piece." She walks over to hug her husband before leaving for home and be ready.

/

It was time to be ready with the bank heist, Joshua, Tyrone and Jerome were dressed in there security uniforms for the United State bank, the armor truck had to be picked up at the warehouse using there security passes to sign in, and head on over.

20 minutes later having to pull up into the front of the bank, Bank Manager Ted Williams was waiting for them outside, with the security log to be signed for the shipment of coins.

"I suggest you take the back entrance of the airport, there will be just too many reporters wanting to do a report on the rare coins." He hands the report for Tyrone to sign before heading in for the vault.

"We will be sure Mr. Williams to take the back entrance."

Tyrone replied very quickly while checking the area. Inside the vault with help from the manager, he helps them move out the large trays filled with the coins, while moving outside to be placed inside the armor car.

Three more trips were made inside, without any one suspecting a thing in the first place. It was the very same routine with the rest of the coins, having to sign for the last tray before heading on out to the airport.

Bank Manager Williams goes back inside to sign the security log for the day, before leaving for the rest of the evening.

Inside the Armor car, Joshua and the others started to laugh on just how easy it was to steal fifty million dollars worth of rare coins. "How far is it to the airport?" Joshua asked.

"20 minutes depending on how the traffic is for this time of the day." Tyrone drives in and out of traffic, making sure going slowly that no police vehicles are spotted.

/

Castle decided to take the service car to Newark International airport, for where he had met up with Haley carrying her bag at the main entrance of the airport. He was able to have the valet help them with there luggage to the main terminal to catch the flight to L.A. California taking three hours to land.

"Are you all set Haley?" She whispers in his ear that everything is set to go with his contact to meet them once they land.

"Excellent!, we can relax now once we get onto the plane, and discuss further our options." Castle says very softly while heading for the entrance of the terminal and flight 231.

"Do you really expect and find your father without having to catch him off guard after many years with the C.I.A., and along with anything else that he might be a member of?"

"We just need to before he or someone else takes action against him or anybody else for that matter!" While showing his ticket to the flight attendant, along with Haley having first class tickets.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Retribution

Haley couldn't believe she was doing this in the first place, Castle has to be crazy to look for his father after what has happened in the past.

The both of them headed for the bar for a quick drink before going to the hotel three miles from the airport.

"So tell me Castle, what exactly are we supposed to be doing in the first place?" Taking a sip of her scotch while checking out the area.

"Anything out of the ordinary!" He says. "Let's get moving for the hotel, I have several calls to be made once there."

/

Whitmore after a long day at work, he needed to relax at home, but it wasn't meant to be with Brewster having to called him, the minute he walked into the door.

He goes to pick up the phone. "What is it Brewster?" He says.

"We have a problem, all of the merchandise that arrived from Korea has been sent back due to non payment, I had the feeling it was going to happen in the first place."

"What about the off shore accounts, do you think that we can exchange those funds to have the owners continue to keep all of the merchandise to stay in the States?"

"We can!, it will only delay it a few days towards the proper owners for when it comes to the cocaine."

"If it wasn't for Hunt, we would never be in this situation in the first place." He replied with anger.

"By the way, have we been able to find any trace of Jackson Hunt?"

"At last report, he was somewhere in California, along with his son Richard Castle looking for him."

"How ironic!" Whitman says on the phone. "Look, keep me posted on the money transfers, and what ever else happens with the latest shipment due in New York City within the next few weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Retribution

 _Jackson Hunt landed a few hours earlier to meet with an old friend of his, eventhough never trusting him because of his involvement with Loksat's organization for two many years he could not count._

 _He asked his friend Jerry Brewster to meet him at the juice bar at the L.A. airport. Brewster had called him earlier that he was running late with being stuck in traffic._

 _Brewster called his number to let him know, that it would only be a few more minutes._

 _Hunt went to watch the tv, when there was a report coming from New York city about the fortune in rare coins that was stolen, the L.A. reporter on the news had said something that a complete search was in progress for the three security guards having been involved. Hunt started to laugh when Brewster called him from the entrance of the juice bar_.

"What's going on, I saw you laugh at the news broadcast when I arrived?" He replied very carefully in regard to his words.

"Something I set up with three special black ops members that used to work for Brad Pierson." He would only go so far with his friend and undercover police officer.

"And no doubt Hunt, it had something to do with Loksat and his organization." He says very coy with his long time friend.

"I need to ask you Jerry straight up, what is going on with Whitmore business dealings?, did his business go belly up as year with the lost of the East coast cocaine shipments?"

"Just about!, Whitmore asked me to transfer funds from the three off shore accounts to help keep the business running for now." He replied.

"Does he has any idea to you being an under cover narcotic cop in the first place?" Taking a gulp of his whiskey, while calling the bartender for another drink placing a saw buck onto the counter for a tip.

"None what so ever!, but I had to be very careful the past few weeks, along with finding out with the death of Vice President James Emery, and I must say this, you really had balls to go after the Vice president of all people to stop the organization cold into there faces."

"I had no choice in the matter, just as my son Richard Castle trying to find me, and take me out because of it, and his involved with the mission in Thailand."

"I do hope you realize Hunt just how dangerous this is with you coming to California to take out Whitmore?"

"I am not here to kill him, you will when the right time comes Brewster.! He takes out an envelope to look at later once he hears the right answer from his mouth.

"And how am I supposed to do that in the first place, without blowing my undercover operation the past three years?"

"You won't be alone, once I make contact with my black ops team members, they will fly out here for the right price."

"And what makes you think that the money in this envelope is the right price for me as well?" While placing his right hand onto the white envelope.

"When you go home, take a look at it, and call me later with your answer of yes or no on my voicemail, and then we can discuss it further."

"Find!, I will call you in two hours, I have an errand to run for Whitmore before calling him, that I won't be coming in for the rest of the day."

"No doubt Brewster, he will think otherwise that something must be up in the first place." Calling for his overall bill for the drinks, lets get out of here, I don't want my son to catch me off guard, since his flight will be landing sometime within the next twenty minutes."

Brewster leaves while taking the white envelope from the counter, when he gets into his truck, he called Whitmore to let him know that the money from the off shore accounts, has been sent off to the owners before defaulting on there merchandise payments.

He didn't talk long with Whitmore having to be on his way to a business conference for the teamster unions.


	9. Chapter 9

.Chapter Nine Retribution

Kate Beckett was a wreck in her office at the precinct waiting to hear anything at all from her husband Richard Castle, she hated for the fact that he was running after his father and the rest of Loksat's organization. When in fact she was supposed to be doing the running instead.

She needed to check in with Vikram to find out just was the latest with the organization, along with the death of vice president James Emery.

She walked into the break room to find Vikram talking on the phone with one of his contacts from Washington D.C., She can hear that it was a vibrate conversation on whom ever it was at the moment.

Beckett waited until he was done, when he turned around to face her with the news.

"It would seem the organization has been saved once again with the off shore accounts, to help keep the business afloat for now."

"What about the West Coast any word on where Jackson Hunt just might be at the moment? Looking worried at Vikram.

"From what I was told, Castle's father is looking to find ways to kill James Whitmore, without having to be directly involved."

"Like he did with the Black Ops group having to murdered the Vice President of the United States?"

"Yes!, but in this case for a much bigger pay check involving an old friend of his, Jerry Brewster under cover drug agent, It's like he's playing the field on both sides."

"Do you think that Hunt just might want to pay off Brewster to work against James Whitmore, and really upset the balance of power for the organization?"

"Now what do you think Beckett?, and before this is over, we will have more bodies then we can count."

/

Brewster's home California

When Jerry Brewster arrived home, the first thing he did having to step into the living room, was open the envelope filled with $1000 bills, when he was done counting, there was fifty thousand dollars inside to really make it worth while for him to take on the job.

He placed the envelope into his safe first, before going to call Hunt at his hotel room. But first he called his superior officer at the headquarters down town.

"Captain Montgomery, just checking in to let you know, I have been hired by Hunt to take out James Whitmore."

"Brewster, just make sure you cover your ass with this one, there is going to be hell to pay, once the organization finds out the complete truth?"

"I will be sure to cover all of the basics, but it's going to be soon, once they do find out, just who snitch in the first place!" He replied checking the safe once again, along with taking out his 38 special.

"Keep me posted Brewster, I will inform the police commissioner with the latest, he already doesn't like the entire affair with Loksat."

The call ends, he dials Hunt cell phone. He picks it up on the second ring.

"Just to let you know Hunt, I will do it for your special price, I just need to make sure that I will be protected, after I take out James Whitmore."

"You will have it, just don't try anything for at least a week, it will just be too obvious in the first place."

"Understood!, but in the meantime, I have other business to attend to for the moment, good night!" It was at that particular moment, when his girl friend Susan Rollins lets herself into the house and the living area with a waiting Jerry Brewster ready to go with the action.

/

Teamsters Union meeting

Whitmore was having a hard time with everyone hollering at each other to get there point across with the meeting, nothing actually was getting done the two hours, and he needed to leave before it had gotten worst.

When he was leaving finally, someone from Loksat's organization stopped him to find out the latest on the next schedule shipment for the cocaine.

"From what my people have advised me on the east coast, it's going to be another three weeks before the next helicopter arrives, they are not taking any chances anymore, after what happen with the last two at the hands of Jackson."

"Let's just hope it doesn't happen again, we can't afford to shut down the entire West coast warehouse because of non payment."

"It's already been taken care of sir!, now if you excuse me, I need to be elsewhere instead of this zoo!, good night."

He leaves him in his wake of the crazy idiots trying to make there points with the unions.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Retribution

 _Whitmore was hopping mad having to leave the union meeting with nothing getting done in the first place, there was nothing else to do, but just go home for the rest of the evening._

 _But before going home, he called Jerry Brewster, however his voicemail was picking up, meaning he must be busy with the ladies or he's asleep, and doesn't wish to be bothered in the first place._

 _When Brewster saw who it was with the voicemail, he went back to girlfriend Susan in the bedroom, he wasn't in the mood to be bothered, when she was performing for him in the bedroom._

 _But before she continued with her massages of his back and legs, she wanted to find out, who had called him in the first place._

 _"Whitman again, the man just doesn't know when to leave people alone after working hours for god sake!, and besides he will have his day quite soon!" While tasting the back of Susan neck having moved closer to him on the bed with the lotion in her hand ready to begin once more._

 _"What do you mean Jerry, that he will have his day quite soon? She asked while rubbing the lotion onto his back and legs._

 _"I don't know on whether or not I should tell you now or later, I was given a special pay day to take out Whitmore, sometime during the next week, and really shut down Loksat's organization for at least a good while."_

 _"And what makes you think Hon, that Whitmore is going to let anyone get that close to him in the first place?" She says while kissing the back of his neck._

 _"Someone will!, what if I say that I would like you to get closer to him, since he had expressed interest to get to know you better?"_

 _"And what will I get in the process Jerry, if I decide to help you out to get rid of Whitmore in the first place?"_

 _"$5000.00 and with more to come, plus a piece of the action on any merchandise that is returned due to non payment of contract through the union."_

 _"I will do it, when do we start?" Moving on down his body to rub the lotion into his muscles of his back and calves of his legs. Jerry reaches over her body completely nude to hand her the cell phone._

 _"Call him, it will really make his day after what happened today with the union meeting."_

 _/_

 _Whitmore having arrived home to his apartment complex, was coming out of the huge shower, when he heard his cell phone going off thinking that it might be Brewster calling back in the first place._

 _"Hello!, it wasn't Jerry Brewster after all._

 _"James, hello, it's Susan Rollins, how are you? Watching Jerry in the back ground with an expression with looks that can kill._

 _"I can be better Susan, what's up?" Taking off his blue towel to put on his sweat pants from inside the dresser draw._

 _"I was thinking, since you have expressed interested to know me better, maybe we can get together tonight or the next few days to have dinner and a few drinks."_

 _"Sure, that will be great Susan, how about tonight, I can ordered something out to come here at my place, and just take it from there?"_

 _"Great James, I will be there in 30 minutes, anything special I should wear just for you, Baby Doll?"_

 _"Just you only with maybe, something I can get my hands on at a moment's noticed." While licking his chops already with the night ahead of him after the day he had while at work and the Teamster's meeting._

 _"See you soon James." She hangs up the call to smile at Jerry with there plan already starting to work in the first place._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Retribution

Richard Castle was pissed, he's not even come close to finding his father in the first place, and it's going to have to be soon, before someone else in Loksat's organization winds up dead.

For himself, he would not give a damn, however it's his father that we are talking about, and after the two stunts he pulled with the Vice President and the rare coins, anything goes now of days.

Haley had called him from his hotel room a few miles from the airport, telling him that she might might have a lead on his father having to shown up in and around L.A. in disguise, having cased some home in the L.A. belonging to the West Coast manager James Whitmore.

He walked over to her room, she opened the door to let him come in all hot and bothered in regard to his father.

"What did you find in the first place? He asked while sitting down next to her to look at the computer.

/

Susan Rollins having parked her pink Porsche really had the eyes on Whitmore having to be ready for the lady that was all "Woman", all he can tell, she was wearing a jacket covering the top part and down to her knees, she was blonde, at least 5 feet nine inches with black heels.

She had made sure the security alarm on the Porsche was all set, she didn't want any one to steal it, since It was a gift from her boyfriend Jerry Brewster.

She walks up to his door of his apartment complex, in this case it looked more like a house, in regard to the monies, he had to shell out in the first place.

Whitmore in his fancy blue sweater, along with his shorts, really had a set of legs that would have any woman wanting to go after into the bedroom.

"Hi! I am Susan, let's hope I was on time for our date this evening." She smiled at him before bending in to kiss him quickly on his lips to really having him, move the woman inside, and see the type of merchandise she may have for the taking.

He goes to close the door, along with all of the shades in the living area, and having turned down the lights to make it some what romantic.

When she takes of the jacket, he was in total awe in the beauty of this woman having taken her hand to lead her into his bedroom and closing it for the next couple of hours of pure sexual pleasure.

/

Even though it's only been a few days, Joshua, Tyrone and Jerome were taking it easy mostly after the two huge pay checks that they were given in the likes of Jackson Hunt.

Once the rare coins were handed over once arriving at the prearranged destination, all they needed to find out, on whether or not they arrived safe and sound. Jackson Hunt and another one of team members were supposed to or will be contacting them soon, in regard to this particular information.

Twenty minutes later at there small motel rooms, that call finally came from Hunt, himself from California, and letting them know that all was well with the coins, along with expecting another big job very soon, with orders being followed by the letter.

"Are you able to tell us anything at all in regard to this new job your talking about?" Joshua asking very somber having to be exhausted.

"Nothing at this point Joshua, I will be sure to let you know soon enough." He ends the call rather quickly, thinking that maybe someone or something might of stopped his phone call in the first place.

/

California

Castle asked Haley to bring up anything she can find on James Whitmore and his dock manager Jerry Brewster.

It took a few minutes, Haley's computer beep with several pages of information that came up in regard to the life and times of James Whitman.

And then she found a coded file mark classified from the narcotics under cover division located in Washington, D.C. for Lt. Jerry Brewster.

"Damn!, I don't believe this, Jerry Brewster used to work on several cases under cover for your wife's team, when she worked for Rachael McCord, he joined on just after she left, he was however involved in some sort of a scandal involving Vikram?

"Are you sure about all this?" He said with quiet reverie, even if it meant that more people will have there blood spilled before this ends at all.

"Quite!, and I have a god awful feeling, there are just too many hands are in the cookie jar for the moment." She tells him, before getting up from his seat to call his wife Kate Beckett, and give her the latest update.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Retribution

Joshua having finished his call with Jackson Hunt, you had him thinking that something big must be coming up once again. And he wasn't going to be racking his brain because of it, along with his two friends as well.

They were more involved in wanting to drive to the Empire States casino in Yonkers, New York and play poker and the ponies depending which was more important with Tyrone or Jerome.

Joshua was asked, he had decided to stay in the hotel and just sleep for at least a few hours, and it's exactly what he did once the two left.

/

After two hours of non stop sex positions, Whitmore and Susan were totally exhausted, she had slipped out of bed to run into the shower, along with not trying to wake him up in the first place.

Actually she was quite impressed with the man, even though she had a job to be done, and she could not get personally involved, in what she had to do.

When she had gotten the hot water just right, she went inside to clean her entire body, but it was at that particular moment, the door opens to reveal Whitmore in all of his glory.

"Can I come in, I am still not done with you!, there is an extra $100.00 to stay the extra hour, if that is fine with yourself?"

"Of course, sweetie, come on in and let me know what you would like me to do in the first place for that extra $100.00?"

/

Loft

"Castle!, Castle!, calm down already, will you please tell me what your talking about in the first place?, your not making any sense to me." Beckett tries to tell him over the phone very excited.

"Jesus Kate, Jerry Brewster was part of your group besides Vikram, just after you left Washington, D.C. two years ago."

"Damn!, McCord never told me this, even when we were knee deep in cases with the Russians and with you having been infected with the toxic."

"I have no idea Kate, why my father would be involved in all this mess, after what he did with killing the Vice President?"

"He's been stopping me from doing his dirty work, instead he hires others to get in the way of Loksat and expanding the organization even further."

"No doubt Kate!, but to have this Jerry Brewster involved, just does not make any sense to me or anybody else for that matter."

"Rick, when does anything has to make any sense in the first place?" She says.

"Only my father knows the answer to that, and once I find him, I will need to settle this once and for all, and has been ever since he came back into my life for when Alexis was kidnapped back then, and I will be damn to have that man get the best of of me." Catching his breath from the built up anger from inside of him.

/

Yonkers Casino

Jerome was finishing up the last of his whiskey, when he decided to play another round of poker to have him winning the past hour, Tyrone had left him an hour ago to watch the ladies walking around with the customers drinks. He had enough of playing for now despite breaking even for the day.

Tyrone needed to call Joshua before placing his eye of one of the ladies walking, but decided to call later, when he introduced himself to a real beauty name Alexandria, white, in her early thirties, with long brown hair to drive him just wild with desire.

"I am off in one hour, I would be happy to drive you to my place for a few hours of fun in the sun, after that You can either stay or take a cab or other transportation."

"Let me call my friends, and tell me them I will be staying with a friend for the night, if that's fine with you, Alexandria?"

"Sure, sweetie!, in one hour I will meet you in this same spot."

"Good!, and before I forget, this is for you. He hands her an envelope filled with money for her services. "Look at it later, I don't want to think your managers to think something is going on."

"I completely understand." She takes the envelope and places it down her front with the rest of her tips from the other customers.

/

Whitmore was a happy man after spending the time with Susan, she was leaving having to be really sore, but it was worth it for the extra money.

She got into her pink vehicle, she drives off feeling exhausted, but she had to call Jerry in the first place to let him know the score.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Retribution

When Susan arrived later at Brewster's place, he was waiting for her to find how exactly on how it went with her and Whitmore.

She was able to look around for a perfect parking spot to keep an eye on her car, she wasn't going to be staying long, after the night she had with her pigeon, along with being really sore in the first place, and it was worth it to have the extra $100.00.

Brewster opens his front door."Well!, How did it go Susan?" He can see in the way she was walking, that her night must of been really exciting.

"Let's just say Jerry, he's going to be an easy target to get rid of, his mind is always on the subject of women and sex, once he's away from the world of business, he's the perfect target."

"Excellent!,When is the next time, you will be going to see him again?"

"Tomorrow night after his meeting with the teamsters once again, he said to come by around nine o'clock for dinner and what else that comes up during the conversation."

Brewster knew exactly in what she was talking about for when it comes to James Whitmore and his lower part of his anatomy.

/

When Susan left Whitmore's place, he called the president of the Teamster's union Samuel Edwards, and partner of his warehouse district #4 in San Bernardino, California.

Edwards was at home in bed alone, after receiving a report from his representative for the union meeting went bust, he was not happy that more meetings had to be reschedule due to the rowdiness of the members.

When his phone started to ring, he was not happy after trying to fall asleep for the past hour. He was able to grab the phone next to his double bed and seeing that the caller I.D. that it's Whitmore of all people.

"What is it Whitmore at this time of the night?" Looking at the clock to be midnight.

"Just checking to make sure the meeting with the union members is still on for tomorrow evening, after tonight, I have a feeling, we will have a hard time trying to convince the members to take a cut back on there monthly benefits."

"The meeting is still a go, and I know the members want to settle in the first place, in order to be paid, let alone to stay in business."

"Anything else Whitmore, other then the fact, I understand that the next shipments of cocaine of other merchandise from Korea will be arriving in the states in a few weeks."

"That is correct Edwards, and I just hope to god that no one gets in the way of it again after the last few times with Jackson Hunt." He says to him on the phone, he wasn't going to get upset anymore with the late hour, and the great evening he had with Susan Rollins.

/

Castle and Haley in there rooms were still going over every bit of information for when it came to Lt. Jerry Brewster and his time spent in Washington, D.C.

When Beckett after talking with her husband and Haley, decided to make contact with her former boss, she couldn't call anyone else since everybody was dead from the hands of Loksat.

She had left a voicemail for him to call her when ever he was available to speak with her, she couldn't do anything else, but just call her husband once again in California.

Castle had sent Haley back to her room to get some sleep, before starting out in the morning once again. When his phone was ringing, he was just starting to fall asleep when he saw that it was his wife calling.

"Kate!, saying her name half asleep. "Any word?" Moving over to his right side to get more comfortable.

"Nothing Rick, Maybe I will know something in the morning, otherwise has your father made any contact with you?"

"Are you serious?, he won't bother to call me, knowing full well that I am looking for him in the first place, and take him out of the game."

"I realize that Rick, but he's still your father anyway, despite his history with you, Martha and the C.I.A.!"

He was yawning. "Listen, I am tired, I will call you sometime tomorrow, Haley and I have a few leads to check into in regard to Jerry Brewster, Love you!"

"Love you!" She hangs up, since it was still relative early, she was in a mood for some left overs and a very long hot shower.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Retribution

Jackson Hunt having just got off the phone with his C.I.A. contacts, he needed to find further information in regard to Jerry Brewster, after finding the special coded file on his laptop. He wasn't able to break the code after trying a number of times.

He was angry, however if he was ever to get back into good graces with his son Richard Castle once again, he would have to trust his son to help him out with breaking the code, and find a way to get into Whitmore's organization, and destroy the last of the members.

He knew very well that his son was looking for him in the first place, instead he will go to him and make some sort of a truce during the time they are both in California.

It's not going to be easy trying to convince his son of his reasons for the truce.

/

Castle and Haley have been working the past few hours trying to find the further information on Jerry Brewster, James Whitman and the connections with the teamsters union most of all.

"I don't know about you, Castle, I need a break, my eyes looking at this laptop is driving me crazy." She suggested after rubbing her eyes having to be red from the strain.

"Take a break, there is nothing more we can do for today, and besides I have a feeling that something is going to break really soon with trying to find my father."

This is when his cell phone starts to chirp with his crazy ring tone for the Batman theme song for the old tv series.

Castle goes to look at the caller I.D. From the look on his face, Haley could sense that something was surely wrong with his expression.

"Dad, why are you calling me instead of trying to kill your next Loksat victim?"

"Sarcasm Richard really doesn't suit you at all, and besides I need to call for a truce with you and myself during the time we are both on California, and don't tell me your not, I saw you and Haley walk out of the airport a few days ago."

"All right then, what is it you want from me anyway, besides trying to kill me."

"Nonsense, I would never let that happen to my one and only son, and besides your been brainwash too many times to truly understand my motives for when it comes to the C.I.A. and Loksat.

"I need you, and you need me to find the information in regard to Jerry Brewster, and what is his tie with James Whitmore for such a long time?"

"Very well then Dad, how about you come see me here at the Villa Roma hotel a few miles away from the airport, this way we can discuss terms for the truce, otherwise that's all I will do for when it comes to my own father."

"I will be there in 30 minutes, what room number?" He asked.

"421, I will leave the door unlock for you to come in." The calls ends and a very confused Haley wondering what the hell Richard Castle was doing in the first place.

"What are you doing? Getting up to leave, I don't know about you, it's crazy with your plan of yours to discuss a truce, Really!"

"Ever hear the saying, it's easier to keep an eye on your enemies instead of your own friends and family, this way I will be able to keep track of him at all times."

"A tracking device, like he did with you during the Ted Rollins case a few years ago." She smiled at the crazy idea, but she liked it never the less!

"Exactly!, now get out of here, he's going to be here soon, and I just don't want to spook him off just in case he suspects trouble."

/

Hunt in his rented vehicle was able to find the hotel very quickly, he parked his car in the front of the area that his son and partner were in on the fourth floor. He decided to leave his weapon inside the car hidden in the glove box, just in case his son doesn't believe a word he said on the phone.

He walks up the stairs leading to the fourth floor, and headed on down to look for 421 just up ahead. Castle was waiting for him at the entrance of his room.

"Richard, If you want, you can frisk me for any type of weapons, I left them, all inside the car as part of the truce."

"Very well, come on in, there is a great deal to discuss."

Castle slaps the tracking device on the back of his jacket, for when Hunt was walking inside the motel room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Retribution

Castle walked his father inside to his room not knowing what to expect in the first place. Just in case despite of the truce, he knew where his gun was at all times.

"All right dad start talking, what is going on this time that I probably don't know already? Sitting down in the chair with his father standing. "Please sit!"

"Very well Richard, I am out here in California to kill James Whitmore, but I have a feeling after speaking with several of my contacts the past days, there are others that will be willing to do the job for me without having to put the blame on me."

"Like with the Vice President of the United States?" He said to his father with coldness.

"Yes, but I hired Brad Pierson's own Black Ops group to do the job in the first place taking time to plan for the right moment to finally shot him in his office just after the conference had ended."

"Tell me something just how involved was James Emery?"

"Up to his neck since the day he started entering into the military and the C.I.A., otherwise It was Bracken, Daniel Pierce, Pierson, Roy Montgomery and several others that had started or wound up dead because of the organization."

"And where does James Whitmore and Jerry Brewster fit into all this in the first place?" He asked very serious his question.

"Are you kidding Richard!, Whitmore is the biggest business owner on the west coast for when it comes to running Loksat's cocaine and other key merchandise coming into the United States, and he's very much tries to push all of the Teamsters unions around to get what he wants in the first place."

"And Brewster?"

"From what I can gathered, Brewster is old school having to be part of the your wife's team for when she had left Washington, D.C., having to be a part of Whitmore's operation the past three years under cover, and it's going to explode right up into his face sometime soon, once Whitmore finally finds out the complete truth about him."

"Do you happen to know just when is the next shipment of cocaine is supposed to be coming into the United States?"

"A Few weeks, but it might not happen on whether or not Richard for where Whitmore is unable to come up with the full payments to help bring in the rest of the shipments, along with having a great many people angry at him for not delivering the goods."

"By the way dad, what happen in New York City with the robbery of the rare coins?" Getting up from his seat...

"Again I was able to hire the same group for a much more pay day as compared to when they were involved with Brad Pierson."

"Do you want anything to drink, I have some more questions to ask?"

"What do you have in the first place? Castle walked over to his private stock that was hiding in the mini kitchen." I would take some scotch or whiskey of you have that."

A few moments later Castle comes out with a food tray platter with several drinks on it. "Take your choice Scotch, whiskey or rum." Hunt took one of each while waiting for his son to say something.

"Tell me something Dad with your involvement with the C.I.A. all of these years, why then they know that your been crooked for when it comes to certain information?"

"Because I am a hire on the spot for any group wanting me to get the job job by taking out key members like with Loksat, Pierson, James Emery and many more from over the years, and for when it comes to the C.I.A.,as with the F.B.I. they are just as bad always looking for that extra pay day."

"And it's probably why McCord and her team wound up dead in the first place, other then Brewster and Vikram?"

"Jesus!, He's the worst jackass in the entire group, and it's just too bad that your wife has never figured it out in the first place, for when it comes to his crazy nonsense."

"Actually she does know in a way, she is just standing back until the proper time to catch him in the act."

"Look Richard I have to go, I have already said enough for now, I will contact you again sometime soon." Finishing up the last of his shots...

"Just make sure you do dad." Getting up to shake his hand before hugging him and quickly taking off the bug on his jacket. "And besides Mother keeps asking about you, she's worried that you might be dead finally after all of these years running around with the wrong crowd." He laughed at the statement.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Retribution

When Hunt left the motel room, Castle didn't believe a word his father was saying in the first place, most of everything he knew, but there was the stuff he was not telling him in regard to his time for when he was in Thailand with Henry Jenkins, why his father was involved in the first place for when it came to his abduction.

Bits and pieces were starting to surface once again even after a year with therapy sessions with Dr. Burke, working his own cases and his wife at the 12th precinct.

One thing he needed to find out on who will be working with Jerry Brewster to get that close to Whitmore. Eventually he will find out in the long run.

He decided to call his wife having to see what time it would be in New York city, it would be around five o' clock, and she would probably be leaving for the day, or has to stay because of the paperwork that needed to be done.

He would at give it a try. He took out his cell.

/

12th Precinct

Captain Kate Beckett was getting ready to leave for the day, when she looked she that her husband was calling. She goes to sit back back down at her desk.

"Rick, what's going on?" Checking the time...

"I just had a long conversation with my father in the flesh, and it's not what you think Kate, we were able to make a truce for now, otherwise I didn't trust him from the beginning, in what he was telling me in regard to involvement with the C.I.A. and Loksat."

"Did you expect him, Rick to tell you the complete truth in the first place?" She says with conviction.

" Not really!, but I do know this Kate, my father has a great deal many enemies from over the years that he developed, and I can take a guess that James Whitmore is one of those people that a great deal to lose for when it comes to Loksat's organization."

"Was your father able to tell you anything more about Jerry Brewster for when he first gotten involved with the police and F.B.I.?

"No, but he's going to be taking the down fall for when it comes to Whitmore's death, either by himself or someone else that he knows very close to him."

"Castle, are you all right?" She asked with great concern and love for her husband.

"To be honest with you, Kate, I just don't feel right about this entire situation with my father, and everybody else that might be involved from his lies."

"By the way Rick, I have been watching my back for when it comes to Vikram, lately he's been very quiet for when it comes to looking for additional information on Loksat's drug signature, he even suggest we go out tonight checking computer files at his office of the club."

"What did you tell him, Kate?"

"I told him that I won't be coming, I have other priorities first, making sure that I stay alive, as well as yourself over there in California, and speaking of which, how is Haley taking all this in having to dragged her into this situation ?"

"Are you kidding, she's hating every minute of it, she keeps telling me that she wants to leave and go home."

"Let her go, you won't have to worry about anyone other then yourself."

"All right, I will tell when I am done talking with you, and no doubt you still have the boring paperwork to be done?"

"Not a chance, I am all done for today, I am going home to make dinner, relax a little and they send you a text message later."

"Are you going to send me something with porn by any chance?" Castle chuckled at his own humor.

"Not a chance!, and besides, Never mind, I need to go home, it's been a long day for me without having you around to cheer me up."

"Kate, being serious, I will be sure to watch my back for when it comes to my father, Love you!...He ends the call before walking over to Haley's hotel room to let her know the good news."

/

Whitmore's home 5.30 P.M

He had gotten a message from Susan Rollins that she would be arriving to his home around 10.30 P.M. after his meeting with the Teamsters union, he was already at the Union hall ready to battle with the big wigs.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Retribution

Once Hunt had left his son's motel room, he had to call Joshua and the others to come out here to help him, with his next stage of the plan to have his total revenge.

Instead of calling direct, he sent a text message, actually three for Joshua to let him know on whether they will be available.

But in the meantime, he needed to drink more after the taste his son gave him at the motel room. He decided to drive around in his truck to look for a tavern that would hit his eye.

Some three miles away, he was able to stop at a local bar called the Diamond Club. He was lucky to find a parking space in the front of the tavern, it seems to be very busy for the middle of the afternoon.

When he walked in, there was a spot at the bar, while the two female bartenders were busy with the rest of there customers.

Joan came over to Hunt, she asked him on what it would be with his order. Joan has been a bartender for ten years on a part time basics, she's 42 years old, divorced, no children, and a member of the L.A. police department under cover department.

"What will it be sir?" She asked with a smile.

"Place three whiskeys and some pretzels in front of me, and I will be sure to leave you a nice tip."

"Sure!, three whiskeys and pretzels coming up, anything else, sir?"

While walking away to get his she didn't hear anything else, she continued on with her work, besides talking care of her other customers at the bar and on the sides.

/

Joshua had received the three text messages from Jackson Hunt, he went to talk with his three friends, who were bored out of there minds with nothing to do in the first place.

"What did you just say Joshua? Jerome had to asked again after believing the stroke of luck, he had just heard.

"Hunt wants to know right away, on whether or not, we will be able to fly out to California to help him out once again."

"Are you kidding, send a text back, and let him know the answer is yes, just be sure that it will be worth our while for when it comes to getting a pay check."

"I will asked any way, but let's get ready, and find out what flight we can get really quick, and make sure to use the credit card instead of taking funds from the off shore accounts." Joshua tells them really quick.

/

Union Hall

James Whitmore was having a headache from the last two hours of arguments from all of the 500 members in the hall. But at least something was finally getting done in regard to the cut backs with the contract, mostly benefits, pay and medical.

After giving his speech to the group, it was his chance finally to leave and just go home for a few hours, but first he needed to go to his office and anything that needed to be signed by him or his secretary.

There were no one around at the moment inside his office area, accept for his secretary, and a pile of messages that needed to be looked at before starting anything else.

There were two messages from Susan Rollins telling him that she will be there at his home tonight for a rematch to make his laugh mostly in the wording of her words.

Otherwise nothing much else was going on. He asked where was his dock manager Jerry Brewster. "Sir, he's on loading dock seven, a new shipment of furs just arrived from Canada, and he needed to make sure the workers were able to removed the stock quickly from the truck containers."

"Thank you, I will take a look at the computer logs."

/

Jackson Hunt was having a great deal fun at the bar, the bartender Joan was making keeping him entertained with the drinks, food and giving her phone number to him, just in case he was in need of company.

Just before he was going to leave, there were two text messages from his friend Joshua. "Excuse Joan, I need to look at my text messages."

"Off course!, she goes back to her work, with orders from two new customers that had just walked into the door.

Hunt was pleased mostly having to read the messages telling him that his friends would be flying out very soon. However there was something he needed to do first, and that was to call his son Richard to keep him honest in regard to the truce between the both of them.

He dials his son's phone.

Richard Castle picks up on the second ring. "What's going on dad?"

"Just to keep you in the loop, my black ops friends will be coming to California to help me out, I will be sure to let you know when this is going to happen."

"Very well dad, just be sure that you do, I don't need to be caught off guard again by you or any of the others."

"Later, I have a few things that needs to be done in the first place, before they arrive." He ends the call before going over to see Joan.

"By the way Jackson, I am off in twenty minutes, I would very much like to take you up on your offer."

"Excellent!, I will wait for you right here, and then we can leave and spend a little bit of time together at my motel, if that's fine with you?" She smiled at him, giving him the hint that she was very much interested in having casual sex with him for a one night stand.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Retribution

Joan Avery was having the best time of her life with a man she just met, and she didn't care one bit, and she wanted more of this older man, but she knew that it's not possible, since she had a job to do in the first place.

"So Joan how long have you been a police officer anyway?" While kissing the back of her neck.

"12 years and all for the undercover division, currently I am on a week's vacation taking it easy, while working at the tavern three times a week."

"It must be rewarding for when it comes to dealing with the public most of all." While playing with the hair on his chest.

"Sometimes Jackson, however I just wish that I can get out of the police department and just get into some more interesting like with the F.B.I., C.I.A. and any other organizations, but I do know it won't be possible at my age."

"Hey, I am 76 years old, and I am still active with my position." Giving a little too much information for his taste, but didn't care anyway.

"I must say for a 76 year old man, you still have a great deal of life in you, among other things." She says while blushing a little.

/

Whitmore finally arrived home after coming from the Union hall and work. He had plenty of time to take a shower and have something to eat.

He goes to take off his clothing dropping them into the hamper, for a few minutes he goes to look at himself into the stand up mirror. "He still had it!" before going into the shower while running the water while making sure it's not scolding hot.

Outside a block away...

Susan Rollins was on the phone with her boyfriend Jerry Brewster talking to him about the next stage of the plan.

"I told you, Susan to continue on with your role playing of wining and dining him with your charm, body and sex."

"Sure, I can do that very well Jerry, I just hope to god that he doesn't ask me again to do what he did to me the other night for that extra $100.00 dollars."

"You need to do in what it takes to get the job done in the first place you bitch!" He was pissed as hell...

"Very well then, I still have 30 minutes before I am to meet him at his house."

"Good, just make sure you do, Susan." Before ending the conversation.

/

After there third round of sex, Joan and Jackson were in the shower together. He had told her that she needed to go now, that he was expecting friends from New York City will be landing soon, and he needs to text them to find out when they will be arriving to meet me here at the Swan hotel.

He continued to kiss her, he had not felt this good in such a long time, even when he was married to Rita, that he didn't have this type of passion with this type of woman like Joan.

However since he was interested in her, he needed to see more of her and besides he needs (to keep his enemies) close to keep an eye on them in the first place.

"Jackson, here is my home phone number, when ever you feel the need to call me at any time, and I will call you when ever possible." She says with a smile while getting dress and putting back on her make up, checking her purse and etc before giving him a final kiss for now."

"I will call you, Joan when I am done with my friends either tonight or tomorrow morning."

"That is fine with me, I will be home making something to eat and then I will be on the computer.

/

An hour later...

Joan Avery was on her computer having to access the C.I.A. database on active agents...Number 4572 active Jackson Hunt...

The computer brought up the information having to use her special password to get into the classified file. She will spend the next hour reading his file for any weaknesses for when it comes to his life, work, woman and family.

/

Joshua had sent a text message from the L.A. Airport having arrived 11 o' clock P.M. letting Hunt know that they were on there way, Hunt had sent a message back that the three of them had rooms available for the Swan motel near him. But first he wanted to meet them in the morning, he was having company for the night to give then the hint.

"Everything all right? Jerome asked Joshua with the seriousness on his face.

"Sure, Hunt is having female company tonight, we are to meet up with him in the morning, but in the meantime we have our rooms available once we checked in?'

"Very well then let's get moving anyway." Jerome ordered for the both of them to get moving.

/

Jackson and Joan were enjoying being together, they were watching a old John Wayne movie The Sands of IWO JIMA in bed munching on popcorn and diet soda to set the mood for the rest of the evening.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Retribution

Hunt was watching Joan sleep in his arms, it's been a long time, even when he was with Rita, he felt liked he had to perform for her in every way.

He knew that Joan wasn't who she said that she was in the first place, bur he would play enough with it never the less, until it was time to just let go.

He goes to tough her hair ever so gently without having to wake her up, but she does anyway, it's at this point that he kisses her very hard to surprise her, along with him to move over onto her body to be sucking her neck to give her a hickey, but she doesn't care at all.

"You know I have a meeting in the morning with my friends, do you think that your be able to come back later in the afternoon?"

"I have to work at six o'clock at the precinct for about ten hours, would two p.m. be good to come over for a few hours Jackson?" She asked to make sure it was fine with him and his friends.

"That will be good Joan, but for now I would like to make love to you very slowly this time around without having to rush all of the time." He raised her arms over her head to begin exploring her entire body starting with her breasts.

/

Castle was still up, he wasn't able to sleep, he decided to call his wife to talk for a little while. She was in the shower leaving her Camera on to have him watch like a peeping tom, to have him laughing at the things she was doing to get him hot and bothered.

"Really Kate!, hollering into the phone...Don't you think that was not fair at all to do to me?"

"That's all right Rick, I will make it up to you when your back home." She ends the video call to finish her shower and leaving a very frustrated Castle in bed with his computer.

/

Susan Rollins was in bed asleep after spending time with Whitmore, he had passed out after the second round between the both of them, His mind just had too many things going on with him, and having to worry about the monies that was needed to paid for the merchandise coming in from Korea with the cocaine.

Too many members in the organization are very upset at the fact that there has been too many delays to get into the way of deliveries, after what happened with Daniel Pierce aka Loksat, Brad Pierce and the Vice President James Emery.

Susan tries to get out of the bed without waking Whitmore, she heads for the shower with having to leave her clothes in the bathroom, she needed to call her boyfriend Jerry Brewster, but decided to wait until she was in her car and on the way home.

After the quick shower, she left a quick note telling him she would call him again soon for another date. She made it out of the house breathing a little bit better.

It was a few minutes later when James Whitmore woke to find the note, he would be calling her soon, since it was his fault this time around having to be just exhausted from the entire day and evening.

/

The next morning around eight o'clock, Joan kissed Jackson goodbye before going home to sleep a little bit more and other errands, she was really feeling wonderful about herself.

She leaves, while Hunt waited for his friends for the Black Ops group.

He didn't have to wait long when the three arrived in there regular clothes.

He goes to open the door to let them in. "Gentlemen please be seated, we have a great deal to discuss."

"What is this big job you want us to be involved in the first place?" Jerome asked.

"James Whitmore is your target for the West Coast district for the organization of Loksat and his cocaine deliveries, his company is looking for drivers through the Teamsters Union, and you, three will be involved with driving his trucks that come and go from there main warehouse, it's your job once settled into the positions to steal those trucks worth millions of dollars in merchandise."

"And what is our take with all this Hunt?" Tyrone replied for when it comes to getting paid with any job.

"25% is your take, along with getting a pay check through the teamsters, for which I have a contact that will help you with the paperwork, and mostly the proper I.D.'s."

Joshua gave a whistle to how much money was being involved with the merchandise. "By the way what about this Whitmore, what are we supposed to do with him?"

"From my sources at this moment, there are number of different groups are looking to kill Whitmore, along with myself included, but any rate he will have his day very soon for when it comes to a tomb stone."

"Is there anything else?" Joshua asked with a serious tone.

"Yes, there is something else, but that can wait another time, otherwise that's it, before you leave here is the number to check in with your dock manager Jerry Brewster, tell him that the three of you have been hired to help out with the back log of trucks coming in."

Jerome takes the business card from Hunt. "When do we start?"

"Call that number, and he will tell you where, when and what time to report in to work, now let's get moving, I have a few hours of sleep to get in before my date arrives."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Retribution

Joshua called the number on the card for the jobs at the warehouse, he left a message on Brewster's voicemail to have him get back to them, he told him that Jackson Hunt offered the jobs for himself and his two buddies.

He gave the number of his cell, even though it would show up on his caller I.D., he ends the message, to place his phone on the table, with his friends looking on.

"Now we wait to hear from this Brewster in the first place." Joshua tells the two before heading out. "Where are you going anyway?" He says.

"We are going across the street to the restaurant, we are both hungry, do you want anything for us to pick up for you, while you wait for the phone call if any?"

"Yeah, I want chicken wings with Mash and a veggie, along with Rye bread, and some type of ice cream, I don't care what type of favorite."

"Will do Joshua!" They leave...

/

Jerry Brewster after spending time with his girlfriend Susan Rollins, had to get into his office to begin work with the trucks that are coming in today, and short of help because of the hold out with some of the union members.

His secretary tells him that he has ten messages and one voicemail to be answer right away.

"Thank you Sandy, I will check the voice mail before I start with the messages." He goes into his office to close the door.

He goes to press for his voice mail message. He listens to the message to here Jackson Hunt's name being manage in regard to the three interested in wanting to want as drivers for the warehouse district. He writes down the number to call it right away.

He dials the number for where Joshua answer the call on the third ring. "Hi, my name is Jerry Brewster, I would like to speak with Joshua."

"I am Joshua, It was me calling for the position with the union position as a driver, along with my two buddies, we have all of the proper I.D.'S and other forms involving for the union."

"That is great, would you and your two buddies able to show up tomorrow at my office that is located inside the warehouse district."

"Sure, we will be there, but what time exactly?" He asked just when his two friends were coming into the door with his food.

"Be there for eight o' clock and don't be late, I will need to go over the rules and regulations for when it comes to the company, driving and Union issues."

"We will be there nice and early, thank you, Mr, Brewster, good day." He says while smiling at his friends dropping the food onto the table. He ends the call...

Joshua shakes his hand extremely happy with the news. "Good going Joshua, tomorrow starts a new payday."

/

Jerry Brewster found his new help finally, and now he can catch up on his deliveries and his paper work. He goes to call Susan first before getting to the messages.

She picks up right away before leaving to run errands. "Hey, what's up sweetie? Getting into her car before starting the engine.

"When are you supposed to be seeing Whitmore again?" Going through his messages.

"When I am done with my errands, I will call him, to see if wants me over tonight."

"Just be careful in what ever going to do with him, I just don't trust at him for when it comes to the ladies and money."

"What's the matter Jerry, are you jealous or something?, I could never fall in love with a man like that, I love you." She says before moving into the traffic.

"I love you two sweetie, I will talk to you later, I have a ton of work to be done."

He hangs up before going back to his day of work and headaches.

/

Joan was on her way over to Hunt's motel room, she was making sure all of her work was done on the computer, her precinct commander was making sure that her reports were done correctly, before being submitted to her C.I.A. district internal affairs department.

She pulls into the motel's parking lot filled, but she was able to find a parking space, she would be only staying three hours before heading to work at the precinct, it was going to be interesting never the less with her and her emotions.

She knocks on his motel door, when he opens it with just a white towel around his waist after coming out of the hot shower, She looks up and down his body having to be in just wonderful shape for a 76 year old active agent for the C.I.A..

"It's too bad my dear Jackson, It looks like I can't take a shower with you." She moves into his chest for a kiss and her hand going underneath the white towel.

"You do know, we still can take a shower later, but for now, come on in and make your self more comfortable." He pulls her in with his right hand, before helping her out of her clothes, along with her lace blue bra and bikini to reveal her goodies to him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st Retribution

Jerry Brewster had more headaches then he can handle, he had found our that 25 of 150 workers all union members had decided to not show up tomorrow to help unpack the 32 trucks that were coming in with merchandise from all over the United States and over seas.

But at lease he has three new men coming in to help him with the driving and unloading. He does however has 15 trucks going out that are short distance runs, so maybe the three new men will be able to pull in som extra over time to help him out in the long run.

It was around three o' clock, and he needed to have something brought in toe eat, so he asked his secretary to order something from the Chinese restaurant a few miles from the warehouse.

At that moment his phone was ringing, he goes to look at the caller I.D. to be James Whitmore.

He goes to pick it up. "Whitmore what's up with yourself?"

He asked with a pounding headache. "Problems with the Union once again, your probably heard about the walk out with the 25 walking out tomorrow?"

"I heard, and besides I was able to hire some extra men to help me with the unloading and driving with all of the trucks coming in tomorrow."

"Great!, less things to worry about, I have a meeting to attend in twenty minutes with the organization, I am hoping it won't last long, I have to call a friend of mine to spend time with me this evening."

"Let's hope James that the organization won't be too rough this time around, after what happened with the last shipments of the cocaine that Hunt destroyed."

"Tell me about it, look I have to go, but first I have a phone call to make before anything else, bye!" Having to end the call.

Brewster knew very well on just who he was talking about in the first place.

/

Susan Rollins was just getting home from running her errands, when her phone was ringing inside her coat pocket, she goes to take out to answer it on the third ring to be James Whitmore.

"Hello!, Hey James how are you?" She asked while opening the front door with her key.

"Sure sweetie, I can come over this evening, what time?"

She asked since it's probably going to be an all night thing with him.

"Say around ten o' clock, make sure you get some sleep before coming over, I will be needing you for at least most of the night, and besides there is an extra $300.00 for your services." He said while chuckling over the phone.

"And what services is that James?" She asked with curiosity."

"You will find out when you get here Susan, any way I have to go for a special meeting, see you later tonight."

"Later." She goes into the house, she was not going to bother Brewster, since he's extremely busy at the warehouse and the problems with the Union, she had a feeling tonight was going to be extremely interesting, and for an extra $300.00 is going to be worth it in the long run.

/

Joan was in the shower with Jackson while washing each other down, she had to leave soon before going to work at the precinct. She really didn't want to go in the first place, since being with Hunt was so much more interesting and great fun to be with him.

"Jackson, when you were telling me about your wife Rita, did you two know each other long before getting married?"

While washing his back with lots of soap and placing the shampoo onto his head.

"Rita and I knew each other only a year before I decided to ask her to marry me, but with my work always being away, we didn't see each other all that much until the time she was murdered."

"I am truly sorry to hear that, I won't asked you for the details, since it's mostly none of my business."

"I do want to tell you, Joan, and since your with the police department here in California, your probably heard about Congressman Daniel Pierce having been murdered?"

"Yes I have heard, it was all over the news and even everyone was talking about it at the precinct."

"What about him Jackson? Rubbing the shampoo into his hair and finishing up with his back as well before stating the front.

"Daniel Pierce killed my wife Rita, aka Loksat a member of a elite organization that deals with all kinds of merchandise illegal sold here in the States and Overseas mostly Korea, Japan and several other countries."

" I have heard of this Loksat through my contacts at the precinct, and other organizations that have come to me during the past three years for different under cover operations." As she goes to move in closer to kiss him very softly on his lips.

"Hum!, I love that kiss me again." He says while touching parts of her body that she loves the most.

When they were done talking and finishing the shower, he placed her back onto the bed once again for one more time before she had to get dress and head for work.

/

At a disclosed location at a office building downtown L.A.

James Whitmore was meeting up with 15 members of Loksat's organization to discuss the latest information received on the drugs that is going to be coming into the States very soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd Retribution

It was a loud meeting with Whitmore attending the organization for Loksat, even though he's dead as with the others, so far He has not had any input into the meeting, on how to generate more over seas business.

But Whitmore had an idea, he just waited until it was his turn to speak.

The main speaker in charge Anthony Scarpello for the mid west merchandise center speaks up. "I believe on the agenda, we have CEO president James Whitmore of the West Coast warehouse district for the Teamsters union wishes to speak.

He stands to walk over to the podium to be in front of the microphone, as he starts to talk.

/

23rd Precinct L.A. District

Lt. Joan Avery for the undercover division comes into the precinct to check in with her watch commander, but first she needed a cup of coffee to keep her awake after today spending time with Jackson Hunt.

She could not believe it, there was fresh donuts of all things, along with cookies and sandwiches in the frig to be taken. She needed the extra kick into her system to keep going for the next six hours.

When she was ready, she would have plenty to say. She walks over to the watch commander's officer, Captain David Carson was on his computer, when there is a knock at his door.

He waves for Joan to come into his office, she goes to sit down and wait until he was done with his work, she didn't have to wait long at all.

He looks up from the computer to check her out having to be looking tire. "How did everything go for Joan, did Mr. Hunt give anything away that we should know about?"

"Actually sir!, he did in a way, his wife Rita that we know about with the C.I.A. data base was actually killed by Loksat aka Congressman Daniel Pierce, and he's still looking for pay back with his organization."

"We already know that he was involved with killing James O' Rourke and Vice President James Emery."

"Not true sir on that account, he hired a black ops team from Albany, New York having to worked for Brad Pierson aka Henry Jenkins."

"And speaking of which, where does Hunt's son Richard Castle fit into all this in the first place?" Taking a sip of his coffee that has been sitting for the past 30 minutes.

"From the bits and pieces from what I can gathered, Castle was the man, involved having to be in Thailand at the time of the downfall of that mission the U.S. government developed, otherwise I will continue to work to try and gather further information."

"When will you be seeing him again Joan?" Shifting position in her seat.

"Tomorrow night probably, I have a early shift at the bar for four hours, since I don't have to work here at all tomorrow, I do know something is going on, he had his friends from New York, fly in yesterday for a special job, I believe, I will try and find out further on just what it is."

"Anything else I should know about at this time Lt. Avery?"

"Nothing else sir, so if you excuse me, I need to check my case load with my partner." She gets up to leave...

/

James Whitmore was glad that the meeting was over with, too much politics by his standards, but at least everyone was able to understand his ideas on how to bring in more sales into the United States.

Open card houses with Geisha Girls to be paid for there services, find a warehouse to be fix up for gambling and other types of services and the selling of illegal hand guns, rifles and other military materials to be sold on the black market.

He was on his way home having to look at the time, he had two hours to get himself ready for Susan, since she had stated that she would be able to stay the entire evening and night.

When he arrived home, there were no messages, so he was lucky in that aspect. Dropping out of his clothing after the long day, he goes to hit the shower hopefully to loosen some of his neck muscles from the tension he was under today.

/

Joshua was having a hard time trying to sleep, his two buddies were already asleep in there rooms. He decided to put on his swim trucks to go take a dip into the pool. When he had arrived, there were only three motel residents inside swimming both at the short and deep end of the pool.

However he did notice a beautiful black chic in her early twenties floating on one of the tubes, he decides to get into the warm water to swim over to her to say hi.

"Hi!, my name is Joshua, I hope I am not bothering you, but what is your name, and I must say you are very beautiful."

He says with a wide grin while trending water on his back floating, since the woman and the float was in the deepest part of the pool.

She looks up to check out his body, she was rather impressed. "My name is Keisha Johnson, I am here on vacation from Chicago, I needed a few weeks off from working at a lawyer's firm, the stress of late was just getting too much."

"I can understand that sometimes, well any rate, thank you for telling me your name, and besides I need to get up early in the morning, I will be starting a new job with my two buddies driving trucks and unloading for a union and the warehouse district."

"It's too bad we can't spend some time together." She smiled at him giving him the hint that she was looking for something from him.

"Well then how about we go to my motel room for a little bit of fun for at least an hour or two?"

"Sure Joshua, Let's dry off first before going to your room." When she had gotten out of the water, he noticed that she had a great body as well, she was well stacked on top to really get his hormones going, and those lips!" He kissed her before getting to the door of his room, and it was when sparks started to fly with the kiss between them.

Once inside Joshua said to himself that he was going to be exhausted in the morning, but at this point, he did not care one minute.

/


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23rd Retribution

Joshua was having a great time with Keisha Johnson, after two rounds of great sex between the both of them, they were now relaxing in bed having snacks and diet soda.

"You know Joshua, It's too bad I have to leave, however I know you have to start work in the morning, we can always get together another time before I go back home in a week."

"That would be great Keisha, I will be sure to find you either at your hotel room or the pool." He moves over to kiss her for the last time before getting out of bed to get dress, she would take a shower when she gets to her hotel room.

She gets up to reveal her entire body to him while going into the bedroom to get dress and gather up her things.

When she comes out, he's out of bed to say good bye one last time, with pushing her against the door with a punishing kiss to have her really off balance, along with grabbing her breasts to really perk up once again.

"Listen Joshua, I really have to go, so please I promise to look for you sometime tomorrow night, after you get off work." She says while he backs off from her.

She opens the door to leave.

/

Anthony Scarpello for the organization was talking with a few of his buddies about Whitmore and his new plan to bring in new monies for the company. "It had merit most of all Dave, I just hope once it's voted on, that we will be able to start work on this plan right away."

"I like the idea with the Geisha Girls, it's going to bring a number of new customers and money, including myself, it's always been my dream to make out with a Geisha Girl for the longest time."

"Your sick Dave, you need to get a new hobby or something before you really get into trouble with your private parts."

"Well any rate, just make sure the key issue of the meeting was to how to bring in extra money, and Whitmore ideas has merit on all fronts." He says with a smile while looking at his report given to everyone.

"I just hope Whitmore will live long enough to see it happen in the first place!"

"What does that Mean Anthony?" Checking out his facial and body language.

"Think about it!, Loksat is dead, as with Brad Pierson, James O' Rourke and Emery to be precise, all killed by Hunt or his associates."

"I just hope James Whitmore realize this as well for when it comes to Jackson Hunt and the Black Ops group he's involved with." Dave says to Anthony sitting down in his chair.

"Well anyway Anthony I need to go, I have another meeting to attend, but this time for the teamsters union."

/

Susan arrived at Whitmore's home, she really wasn't ready for this tonight, but she had a job to be done never the less.

James opens the door to let her into the house. He had on his robe on having to come from waking up from a nap. He goes to kiss Susan on the lips before guiding her into the bedroom. In the bedroom was all kinds of candles to have the bedroom smell really nice with the different scents.

She was not prepared to see a whip sitting on the bed, along with hand cuffs and other items like with ropes. She was thinking that he must be into M/S stuff. She does not mind, just as long he doesn't use the candles to burn her like some horror stories, she has heard over the years on the internet and porn movies.

He goes to take off her clothes to expose her entire naked body with her breasts, he takes off his robe to show his maleness in full bloom. He brings her over to the bed to lay her down onto her stomach, for which he will start giving her a massage using the oils, that are on the side of the bed.

"I hope you don't mind me giving a massage before the real fun starts."

"No of course now James!" She looks over at the oils that he places into his hands to start at the top of her neck and on down her entire back and legs. She was saying to herself on just great it was feeling.

The next thing James did was put his hand underneath for where her clit was with playing with it to really get her going with her orgasm after a few moments.

"You like that Susan a great deal?" He says to her before going to pick up the whip."I do hope you don't this either with the whip I have in my hand, however I won't hit you hard but very lightly."

He starts to hit her very lightly like he said, she was enjoying it a great deal, making her ever more excited by him. He stopped after a while, he asked her to turn over onto her back to now grab the hand cuffs by placing the cuffs on and having her hands cuff to the bed post, along with her ankles.

She could not move with her breast and body really exposed, he climbs up her body to place his maleness into her opening and thrusting hard to make her scream and have her body spasm from the sudden thrust.

He starts to suck her breasts very hard while he continued on with his punishment of her body. She was still screaming having to almost past out. After a few more thrusts he was done with his own release into her body.

It was after this he released her from all of the cuffs to leave her alone until she was able to recovered, she was pissed a great deal from his crazy shit.

However she still had to endure the punishment with her job that had to be done, she would eventually get even with him and her boyfriend Jerry Brewster.

/

Joan was bored out of her mind with having to finish up the last of her paperwork, she had just come out from a undercover operation with her partner checking up on three call ladies at a local Dance hall down town. She was able to convince the three ladies to move on or else they would be arrested once again.

It only took two hours of her time before finally getting back to her precinct. After she was done with the paper work, it was finally time to go home and get some sleep, she was exhausted. But first she wanted to leave a voicemail for Jackson letting him know that she was missing him a great deal.

She dials his cell phone number...He does not pick up having to be sleeping. "Hi Jackson it's Joan, I just wanted to say I miss you a great deal, I am done with work now to get some much needed sleep, will call you tomorrow to see if your around to have fun again, bye!" She smiles to herself with thinking back to the great times she and him been having the past few days.

Hunt was up watching tv, he just wanted to listen to the message in the first place, he will call her later, but in the meantime he was relaxing and enjoying watching the Rambo movie on cable, while his boys were asleep for tomorrow's work at the warehouse for James Whitmore.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th Retribution

Joshua and his friends having been asked by Brewster to work overtime for two hours driving three trucks with merchandise mostly computers to be driven to the County Center for a special display show in a few days, it would take less then an hour in driving time, along with having to unload the merchandise.

Joshua had told Jerome that it would not be wise to steal a thing being that they had just started on the job.

Before they left, Brewster had asked them to take a short break with food in the break area before taking over to drive. There were all kinds of sandwiches, drinks and desserts to have them feel better with eating after working all day unloading and driving back and fourth.

More then 25 of the union members had called out, it was why they were asked to drive in the first place.

Sometime later they were able to find the right spot to unload the merchandise in the back loading area, as the dock manager of the County Center tells them just where to go, along with three helpers to unload.

Once everything was done, it was around eight o' clock when the final unloading was finish. Before leaving the dock manager surprised all three of them with a big tip of $100.00 each for there pockets.

All three of them left with the empty trucks, to be dropped off at the warehouse, and having to be signed out for the day.

When they arrived home, Jerome and Tyrone went there separate ways for the night, while Joshua went looking for Kiesha, she was again in the pool relaxing in the float.

When Keisha saw Joshua, she told him that she would meet him at his room in a few minutes. He agreed, while he left to go back to his room, to change clothing very quickly.

She arrived a few minutes later. She closes the door to have him against the door to start her roaming of his body and lips.

/

Anthony Scarpello was reading over James Whitmore memo once again on how to bring in extra monies for the organization, He was quite impressed after talking with Dave and the others.

This is going to help a great deal he said to himself, and hopefully it will make up for the lost of the cocaine that Jackson Hunt had destroyed in New York City.

What he was more concern mostly, was the fact why Jackson hasn't been taken out as yeat by someone that really hates him the most.

/

Susan Rollins needed to take a break, she really wanted to murder James Whitmore tonight, but like everything else she had to tolerate the bull that he was putting her through in the first place, this was the last time that her boyfriend Jerry Brewster, was going to have her do something like this in the first place.

Whitmore had asked her to come into the kitchen to have something to eat, she was still somewhat sore from the past few hours of crazy,frenzy sex by him.

She walks into the kitchen to see all of the wonderful food on the table, she was starved never the less. She goes to take the plate from him with the Chicken, mash potatoes and string beans, along with rye bread and cookies.

Afterwards having to feel better and helping with the dishes, she asked on whether he would like to take a shower together without all of the crazy stuff for awhile.

He agreed to her suggestion. The both of them disrobe to walk into the shower, but first she makes sure the water is not too hot before winding up getting burnt.

Whitmore and Rollins were having a grand old time having fun with each other without having to use cuffs, whips or anything else.

/

Joan was just arriving home from the tavern, she was asked to stay four hours extra having to be short of staff, since it was late, she called Jackson on whether or not it was all right to come over.

She was able to explain to him about having to work the extra hours, she could use a massage by him in the first place.

"Hey, how are you Jackson, is it all right with you on whether I can come over or not?"

"Sure Joan come over, I will be sure to leave the door unlock, are you hungry, I have food left over from my dinner that I ordered from the restaurant?"

"I am hungry, along with being hungry for you mostly, I will be there shortly." She ends the call very quickly to get moving watching out for the traffic.

15 minutes later she arrives, she was lucky one of the customers were leaving, it gave her the chance to park in front of Hunt's hotel room, with just climbing the stairs.

When she arrives to his door, he opens it to let her in before taking her into his arms for a loving embrace and kiss that almost made her lose her breath.

"Shall we eat before the food gets cold." Taking her hand to be seated on the chair.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Retribution

Joshua was all over Keisha's body once he had her against the door in his hotel room, she could not keep up with him in the first place, and he was supposed to be exhausted with working the new job.

"Joshua, please slow down, your rushing isn't going help matters when you come to quickly for my tastes." She says with trying to remove his hands without hurting his feelings.

"I am sorry Keisha, I didn't realize it that I was being too forceful on you, please forgive me!" Kissing her on her lips really tender, she looks at him with a smile, telling him that it was all right.

"Come on, let's go over to the bed, and do it the right way without anyone getting hurt in the process.

/

Jerome and Tyrone were not able to fall asleep right away. Both men had ideas on how to go about stealing the truck merchandises without anyone noticing.

"Just how much money is involved in paying the dock manager to look away and change the numbers on the computer logs once entered into the systems?" Jerome says with checking his laptop and having to logged into the Warehouse District web site.

"I suggest we take out $1000 dollars from the off shore accounts to pay them off, and see what happens afterwards with the bribes." Tyrone looks up to see Jerome working at the laptop starting to yawn."I suggest that the both of us get to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow with the Union members still holding out for there demands."

"That's find with me, I wasn't able to find anything usefull at the moment that can be used." He shut downs the laptop to leave for his room to sleep.

/

James Whitmore was not finished with Susan Rollins, he wanted to go one more round with the woman, and all she wanted to do again was eat and take another shower.

He's already had his fun for the evening anyway with her to have him happy with the results, he would let her go home despite everything, and ask her to come back another night.

It wouldn't be tomorrow, he was going to be stuck with meetings all, including giving the Union bosses his demands for the drivers and other workers to come back to there positions.

He walked out into the kitchen for where Susan was eating once again at 2 a.m. in the morning. "Susan, you can leave if you wish, I am very happy with the way you responded to a number of things I did in the bedroom, I would very much like you to come back on Saturday, I have too much going on, and I do need to get some proper sleep, it's not possible with you in bed with me, I wouldn't be able to stop touching you."

"All right then James, I will finish here and get dress to leave."

After twenty minutes, she was ready to leave, she went to say good night him already in bed, she bends down to kiss him, along with telling him that she will make sure the door is locked after she leaves.

/

After she leaves to get into her car, she leaves a voicemail for her boyfriend Jerry Brewster, he didn't pick up. She finished the message before going home to sleep.

Joan was trying to sleep, she was somewhat restless, since she didn't want to wake Jackson, she went back into the shower to relax her muscles, maybe she would be able to fall asleep, she had to be up for nine a. heading over to the tavern for at least six hours, and then another six for the precinct to make it a long day for her, along with a special meeting with her boss for the C.I.A. in regard to Jackson Hunt, Richard Castle, James Whitmore and the entire Loksat organization.

When she had the hot water just right, she walked under the spray having to take the shampoo to wash her hair, however someone else knocked on the door.

"Yes Jackson, did I wake you?" She says while rubbing the shampoo into her hair.

"Is it all right to come in Joan, I missed you being near me in the bed."

"Come on in, be my quest sweetie!" She said to him. He walks in with a huge smile on his face, his hair falling down onto his face, and his toy in full bloom to her likely...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Retribution

Richard Castle had not heard from his father in four days now, no doubt he's been busy try to plan his revenge against Whitmore, he's been bored ever since Haley had gone back home to New York, it had given him the chance to write for his new novel.

His ex wife Gina has been after him for a few weeks, on when he was going to submit the new chapters for "Killer Heat" and the "Devil's Advocate". Even his wife had asked about it only last night with a text message, along with the fact on when he was coming home, to be waisting his time with father.

She was right in a way, since his father is basically will do what he pleases, no matter just who might be after his life. He had told her, that he plans to stay a few more days, maybe something will come op in regard to Loksat's organization or Whitmore.

He wouldn't be surprised that his own personnel might wind up killing the man in the first place.

/

Susan Rollins was pissed having to be hollering at her boy friend Brewster on his voicemail, she told him that, she was sick and tire of being treated like dirt with Whitmore and his crazy shit with his sex hormones and his toys to hurt me some what.

After she was done, she knew that her boyfriend would call sometime in the morning after checking for his messages, but for now she went to take a quick shower before falling asleep in her own bed.

If she had the chance, she wanted to kill Whitmore once again with her anger, but she stopped with her thoughts, knowing full well what Brewster and the others would think at the idea.

/

The next morning very early, Joshua, Jerome and Tyrone had left for there jobs at the warehouse. Joshua was still very tired after spending half the night with Keisha, he plans to do the same tonight, once he is finished with the driving of the trucks, and bribing the dock boss to grab some of the merchandise.

At this point in time, they had no idea as to what type of merchandise, until they take a look at the computer later in the evening.

Once they finally arrived, the hold outs were still the same as yesterday, and giving them a huge chance to make a big score.

As for Jerry Brewster, his day started with a headache, with Susan Rollins and her BS, but never the less she was right in a big way, but he still needed her to do the job.

He was lucky, that there were still only 25 of the union members still holding out for a better Union contract, he's going to have a great done today with the extra men that he had hired, and from what he heard about there work yesterday, was just outstanding having worked the extra hours to help him and the company out.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th Retribution

Whitmore arrived into his office some what late after the night he had with Susan, he picked himself breakfast and coffee with extra sugar to help wake him up.

What he didn't realize, he would be stuck in his office all day on the computer having to check all of the deliveries that would be made to the different vendors, along with several trunks to be coming in as well with special merchandise, that is supposed to be sent off this evening.

He was hoping that the new men that he hired would be able to help him out in the first place, there were three trunks that would need to be treated very special. He needs to send a special memo to the dock manager to let him know about this evening.

/

Dock C

Joshua, Jerome and Tyrone having been busy most of the morning with the unloading of the five trucks, the dock master manager Alex came over to them to asked on whether or not they would be interested in working over time this evening.

All three agreed having been given where the three trucks needed to be taken in the first place.

Alex had given them the addresses, along with a listing of the type of merchandise that would be inside the trucks, and giving them the chance finally to make a score.

But first they walked over to the dock manager the one that asked about being paid to over look things. Joshua handed him an envelope with money, telling him to place it into his pocket for now, and to take care of the changes on the computer in the amount of items that would be inside the vehicles.

/

Swan Motel

Jackson Hunt having to be bored having to wait to hear from either Joan or the boys, he decided to place a call to his son, who was still here in California.

Castle was working on his laptop writing for Gina and Black Pawn publishing, he was finishing up the last chapter that needed to be done for both "Killer Heat" and " The Devil's Advocate".

It was at this point when his cell phone started to chirp with his batman ring tone. "Castle!" He says.

"Just to let you know Richard, things are starting to finally to move my way for when it comes to the organization."

"Why you say that, did someone get killed that I don't know about dad?"

"At the moment know, But I will soon know, when it's going to happening with the death of James Whitmore, and I won't be involved in the first place."

"And you really think that I believe you any way in what your telling me?" He said while looking at what he wrote on the laptop with his story.

"Believe what you want, there are others out there that want Whitmore dead from his dirty dealings from over the years."

"Where are you, dad anyway, I need to see you for just to talk without all of the stress between the both of us, and besides we still have the truce in effect, while I am here in California?"

"I am still at the same motel, come over at any time today, I won't be having any company until late this evening, I will leave the door unlock for you to come in."

"I will be there withing the next 30 minutes Dad, see you then." Ending the call to get ready to leave, but first he sent an text message to his wife Kate Beckett.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th Retribution

Richard Castle had to be very careful with talking with his father. He pulled up to the motel having to find a parking space very close to his father's room.

As his father said the door was not locked when he walked in, his father had food ready on the table for the both of them.

"Richard come in for god sake, just don't stand in the door way." He said while getting up from the couch to greet his son with a hug.

"So tell me dad, what is going on with Loksat's organization that I don't know about that I already know about?" He says with caution in his voice.

"My black Ops group currently is working for Loksat's number four men now in charge of the West coast district, in the name of James Whitmore, my men are only working for him to make extra money by stealing particular merchandise, they won't be involved with killing him, as with myself."

"Then who is after him in the first place?" Castle says to his father.

"His partner Jerry Brewster and his girl friend Susan Rollins are currently working on a plan, sometime within the next week it will surely happen with either Brewster or his girl friend will kill him out right."

"You do realize that Brewster is an under cover cop having to been working for the company the past three years?"

"I know, and it's ironic that the man is out to get him for all that he's worth, it's why he's been stealing money from the off shore accounts, as with what ever merchandise that is brought in from the union workers."

"And what about the cocaine Dad, that is supposed to be coming into the United States sometime during the next few weeks?"

"From what I understand from my sources, the organization is very upset at the fact that monies that was supposed to be paid for the drugs, had to be diverted from other accounts to be replaced, or else certain vendors could not be paid."

"Enough about Loksat for now, let's have something to eat and a few drinks that I have in stock at the moment, a friend of mind will be here this evening, I have plenty of time to spend with you."

"I can guess, in the way you about about this friend, that it's your female company your been hanging around of late?"

"Actually Joan is an undercover agent working for the C.I.A to spy on me, she is currently working in conjunction with the L.A. 234th precinct to keep an eye on me, while she also works at a tavern part time."

"So what your doing is keeping your enemies close to you, for which you said to me on occasions?"

"Matter of fact I am, along with a few complications to add into it I might say."

"Don't tell me dad, your starting to fall in love with the woman?" He says directly with his comment about the subject of love.

"To tell you the truth Richard, I am already in love with the woman, and it's going to be an interesting challenge to see if, she tells me the truth about why she is keeping an eye on me in the first place."

"I know this is none of my business, if that time ever comes that she does tell you the truth, is it a possible chance that your going to have to kill her, like all of your other enemies from over the years?"

"That is a very good question my son, but at this point, I don't have a clue to what you just said to me about killing Joan, well any rate let's eat."

/

Later in the evening...

Joshua and his two friends were driving the trucks to there destination, since the dock manager was able to change the amount of merchandise, only those products that was due would be delivered, other wise some $25,000 worth of other items were taken to an warehouse to be stored until the proper time.

It was noted on both Brewster's and Whitmore's computer logs having to show that the proper merchandise was delivered to the vendors at the main warehouse to be unloaded by the workers with the computers, television sets and radios.

After all said an done, Joshua and his two friends signed off on the reports to be delieved to both to Whitmore and Brewster.

Along with finally going home after clocking out, after coming back to the dock area to drop off the three empty trucks with out having a problem.

Joshua could not wait to see Keisha at the pool side, even though he was feeling tired now after such a long day.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th Retribution

Castle was very careful with his for when it comes to certain things in his life, but when he talks about his female friend Joan, he just could not believe it that his father at his age was letting down his guard for a woman of all things.

When it came to his wife Rita, very little was said, as if he wasn't in love with her, even though in name only to work independent from each other for the C.I.A.

It was same for his mother Martha Rogers, his father said very little in regard to his one evening with her to wind up being pregnant with him, her one and only child.

Once they were done with having to eat, Hunt asked on whether or not he wanted a scotch or whiskey before leaving. He choose a scotch having to gulp it down rather quickly.

"Before I forget Dad, when are you ever going to call mom, and let her know on what is going on in the first place?" He asked having to be some what sincere for when it comes to his mother Martha Rogers.

"I am sorry to say this Richard, your mother knows already, she has from the very beginning, she was just told not to say anything to you in the first place."

"So your telling me Dad, with the way Mom acts at times, that's been mostly a charade on her part?"

"Pretty much Richard!"

"Any rate, thanks for the food, drink and conversation, just be sure Dad to keep me in the loop, on what goes down with Whitmore and the Loksat organization, it's getting late."

He leaves the motel room to head back to his to call his wife Kate Beckett.

/

At a disclosed location...

Joshua and his two friends had dropped off the merchandise that was taken from the trucks, having to make sure that the items were placed into the storage area, without having any one to see, what they were doing in the first place.

Once they were done, all three of them had made sure that the door was locked to prevent from anyone to get inside of the storage area, with a fortune of merchandise that needs to be sold else where at a later date.

Some time after getting back to there motel rooms, Joshua had changed his clothing, while the two went across the street to the diner for something to eat before turning in for the evening.

While Joshua went to see if Kiesha was available for the evening, she was again inside the pool relaxing like always, but this time she had noticed Joshua coming into the pool area with a smile on his face, along with herself.

He decided that a swimming a few laps in the pool, would help him to relax before making his move on her.

After some ten minutes of swimming laps, he needed to take a break finally, while moving over to speak with Keisha lounging around on the float.

"How are you, Keisha this evening?" Touching her feet very lightly with his right hand.

"It could be better, but now that your here, how about we go up to your room and have a real party and enjoy each others company, unless your really tired from working today?"

"I am not that tire to enjoy spending time with you, and besides I could use one of your famous massages to help loosen up my muscles through out my entire body."

"Sure!, I can do that for you, and so much more, matter of fact!" She gets off the float to kiss him inside the pool with others looking on, along with putting her hand down int his swim trunks to really get him going.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th Retribution

Joshua was making his mark on Keisha, he just could not get enough of the woman in every way, where he was getting all of the energy, he had no idea at the moment.

He continued on with his punishment with the woman, after three rounds of rough sex, and she needed to a break having to be really sore right now, she tells him to stop before hurting me really bad.

She pushes him away telling him to stop to recover along with a long shower and food to recharge her energy level.

He let her go since he was getting tired all of a sudden any way, he laid in bed while she gets up to go into the shower, he asked on whether or not he can come in to wash her, along with having to keep his hands to himself.

She agreed...

/

Castle was happy to get back to his hotel room to rest, but before heading for bed, he called his wife at home having just arrived from the 12th precinct after a very busy day out into the field.

When she picked up, she was never so glad to talk with her husband, and having to miss him a great deal. "Rick, are you all right, you don't sound right on the phone?"

"I had a long conversation today with my father in his hotel room earlier, and I must say that I was quite shocked in what he told me.".

"What is going on that we don't know already Rick?" She asked having to worried about her husband's well being.

"My father has let his guard down again for when it comes to a particular woman, he's fallen in love with an enemy that is keeping an close eye on, for when it involves Loksat, and I am afraid that he's going to get hurt in the long run, once the agent's job is done."

"Good god, Rick this is not good at all, even for your own father, and it was bad for when his wife Rita was killed by Loksat."

"But the problem with that aspect, was the fact that my father didn't love Rita at all."

"Do you believe him, Rick" She asked feeling not sorry for his father.

"In a way I do Kate!, any way I just wanted to call to say that I love you and miss your body a great deal having to be out here in California, it's too bad you can't come to California to help me out."

"You know what, I still have a week's vacation left, if I put in the paper work now, I can be flying out tomorrow to join you for maybe a few days, otherwise I can get Gates to find someone to take over my position, until I get back."

"See what you can do about coming to keep me company and warm in my bed." He can hear her laugh in the back ground before hanging up to get started.

/

James Whitmore was waiting for Susan to arrive, even though it was a last minute thing, after getting done some what with his work in the office, everything was working out just find now, that the extra men had been hired to help with the unloading and driving the trucks for the union.

Susan was a few blocks away from his house, but first she was talking with Brewster, letting him know that she wasn't all that happy, that she had said yes to his request.

"All I ask Susan, is to just make him happy any way, and your going to be rewarded in the long run."

"Not to the extent that I might wind up in the hospital with a torn ass and breasts being ripped apart by that maniac."

"It's soon Susan that Whitmore will be having his day with the devil and a bullet to his heart."

"All right, I just hope he won't be too rough with me tonight, I can only take so much at this point." She says to him really pissed having to take his punishment.

/

Tavern

Joan was tired, she was glad that her shift was just about over having work both at the precinct and the tavern, what she needed was to call Jackson that she would be an hour late with having to stay the extra time. She asked the second bartender that she was taking a ten minute break.

He agreed since the bar was not all that busy this evening.

She goes into the back to make the call.

/

Hunt's motel room.

"Hunt speaking, hey!, I was getting worried about you not coming tonight, what happened?" He says with a smile on his face.

"I got stuck with working extra hours for the bar this night, I will be off in 30 minutes, and then I will be there to keep you company and your arms."

"I look forward to it Joan, I will be sure to leave the door unlock, along with making a few things for you to eat and drink."

"That sounds good never the less, along with your body to really make me happy."

In his usual gruff voice. "I am looking forward to it a great deal Joan, see you soon."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31st Retribution

The minute that Kate Beckett had gone off the phone with her husband, she started to make the phone calls down town, to let Inspector Gates know that she was going to be taking emergency leave for a week, that the 12th precinct would be needing an replacement for the week.

When Gates received the call at the time, she was getting ready to go home after a long day in the field. She was pleased to be hearing Kate Beckett's voice on the phone and her request

"Look Kate, you caught me leaving for the evening, I will put through your request right away, I will be sure to let Captain Anderson know of this, since he will probably take over for the week, while he has the others that work with him at night work take over."

"Thank you, Victoria, I appreciate it greatly that your honoring my request at this late date and time."

"Kate, just be sure that your back in a week or else there would be a problem." She says with placing caution to the wind.

"I will be back in a week Victoria, thanks again, I need to pack to catch a flight, take care and thanks." She ends the call, she goes to send a text message to her husband, to let him know that she was able to get the week off without an issue with Gates.

After that she gets onto the computer to check for any flights that was leaving for California sometime during the next four or five hours.

Some ten minutes later, she was able to confirm a flight for five hours with having to pay the ticket by credit card, she would be able to pick up the ticket at the American Airlines counter before boarding, but in the meantime, she would be able to pack, set up the car service to pick her up in three hours, It would also give her the chance to rest a little before leaving.

When she check her text messages her husband had text back.

" _Wonderful Kate, I can't wait, I missed you!"_

/

Joan was tired when she finally arrived at Hunt's hotel room, he will no doubt will help with getting her into the mood, despite having to be tired.

When she walked into his room, he was sitting on the couch completely nude to have her smiling at the sight. She was thinking to herself, that this man was just too much at times.

She goes to look the door, turns down the light a little, before deciding to take off her clothes. She tells him, that she needs a shower with him in it, to help loosen up her sore muscles, after working all day and evening for both jobs.

In his deep, gruff voice, he tells her that he's happy to help her in the shower, he gets off the couch in all of his glory, but first before anything else, she moves into his arms for a very passionate kiss to get them both going with there hormones.

It was after that, the both of them move into the shower, but first they let the water run first before anything else, before enjoying each other bodies for at least the next couple of hours with keeping his enemy near him at all times.

/

In regard to James Whitmore, he was feeling good about himself this time around with having Susan in his bed, however she has been some what careful, in what she was doing in the first place with him, and he could tell that she was somewhat holding back on him.

She just could not wait for his day to come, and she would be finally glad that it was going to end with this madness in the first place, she wanted him dead so very badly, no matter what her boy friend Jerry Brewster had to say.

However Susan was not happy to have this man over all her, she just had to get through the evening, without having to get hurt in the process. They had already been three rounds of straight sex, but he had something about wanting to change things around a little, and she had no idea on what that might be anyway.

There was a knock on his door, when the both of them were in the living room relaxing a little. Having placed his robe on, he goes to open the door, to let two other people in to join them with the sex positions.

This is when Susan eyes lit up to the idea of having others to join them in bed, she was mostly game, having to get into the mood.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32rd Retribution

Jerome and Tyrone having to come back from bar down the street having to played a couple rounds of pool together, they were exhausted finally to head for there own rooms to sleep, tomorrow was going to be another long day of unloading the trucks and hopefully driving.

Sometime tomorrow, they would have to check on the merchandise that was taken and placed into the storage area, they had to figure just how to sell the merchandise, and get a reasonable price on the black market.

And since Joshua was behind it , he would have to be told of this news, despite his latest interest with a woman name Keisha. No way would they tell him this evening, since he was occupy with the woman in his room, and it's a no wonder why he's been tired the past few days.

Joshua was asleep finally after burying his nose into Keisha's body, she had left a few minutes earlier to head back to her own room for the rest of the night, while Joshua had to be up early to start his work, once again with his buddies.

All of them were better off despite having to be associated with Brad Pierson and his Black Ops group for a long time, at lease this way, they were more richer now, as compared to before, and with Jackson Hunt behind it.

/

In regard to Jackson Hunt, he was exhausted as with Joan having spent the past two hours pleasing each other with there bodies, and at his age, he was lucky that he didn't suffered a heart attack by now, with all of the heavy sex he's had of late with Joan, he didn't have this much sex for when he was even married to Rita for god sake!

It was sometime later when Joan had gotten up to make herself something quick to eat, since she had to be up early in the morning to work at the precinct and make out a report that needed to sent to the C.I.A., but she was mostly going to sugar coat it never the less, since she was falling in love with the man, despite the job that needed to be done.

Jackson had gotten up from the bed, to see if Joan was doing fine after this late hour. He came up behind her, to place a butterfly kiss on the back of her neck and shoulder, she turns around to walk into his arms to kiss him tenderly onto his lips, and other parts of his body to give him a reaction to her touch.

It was at this point, she decided to forget all about the food, and started to feed herself with his body instead.

/

Jerry Brewster was on the phone very late with his superiors, he was told to keep a closer eye on James Whitmore, they had heard through the grapevine, that Loksat's organization had decided to start bringing in another batch of the cocaine from Korea in one week, along with other merchandise to be sold to the vendors that have been waiting a long time for there product.

"Very well sir, I will be sure to inform my associates in regard to the news, among other things, but the way, has any one seen or heard in regard to the agent Jackson Hunt?

"Yes!, my agent in the field code name "Butterfly" has been keeping a close watch on the man the past few weeks, I am supposed to be receiving a report in the morning by the agent, and from what I understand, his team from the Black Ops organization is here in California working for Hunt on a special project.

"Very well, I will be sure to keep you inform sometime with in the next few days, good night!" He ends the call by looking at the time, it was 2 a.m. in the morning, and he had to be up at eight a.m. for a meeting with Whitmore and others for the district warehouse union members.

/

On American Airlines flight 241 bound for California was ready to take off at the JFK airport, Captain Kate Beckett was boarding her flight finally after waiting almost two hours, she was not really all that tired, since she was able to sleep some what at the Loft and in the car being driven by Castle's service.

She was able to get comfortable into her first class seat, there was plenty of room to move around, along with wanting to take a nap. Once the plane was finally taking off with out a problem, there were only 20 others in the first class area with the late hour of the flight.

Once settled in, she was able to send a quick text message to her husband, to let him know, that she was on her way with the flight, see you soon!

He wrote back with a quick message ... _"Looking forward to a warm bed finally, see you soon! Rick._

The text message made her laugh for a change, along with getting comfortable once the plane was in the air, she grabbed herself a blanket to cover herself before falling asleep in her seat.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33rd Retribution

Kate Beckett was glad that the plane was finally landing in L.A. California, it felt like it was forever, she was tired never the less, but once she would be able to get off the plane, find her things and rent a vehicle, she would be able to use the GPS on her phone to find her husband's motel, and just plain relax that she is able to be with her husband.

She was not liking the fact that too much was going on for when it comes to his father and the Loksat organization, it was making her head spin.

It had taken a total 20 minutes to look for her things, along with filling out the paper work for the rented vehicle, once outside, she found the vehicle with the keys in her hand, along with the proper paper work.

Once inside the car, she was able to text her husband, even though she doubted that he was up, but she was suprised when he texted back.

 _"Kate, the door is unlocked, just be sure to come in, I will be in the bedroom waiting for you."_

"That sweet man!" She just loves him to death, she could not wait to get to the motel, she was exhausted.

Some twenty minutes and finding that the traffic was very light, she was able to find a parking space while driving into the motel parking area, right in front of his motel room.

Making sure she locked the door, she grabs her suitcase and pocketbook walking up the stairs, finding the correct room number, she opens the door for the light is down low, she notices that the bedroom door is slightly opened.

She drops her things onto the couch, while making sure the door is locked before taking off her clothes. She walks in with her husband laying on his left side, she slips in to have his warm body next to hers.

It's at this moment, he turns around to face his beautiful wife with moving in to give her a very gentle kiss on her lips, before taking her into his arms to be held for a few moments.

He places her onto her back, while he climbs onto her body to kiss her even harder, starting with the lips before moving over to her neck area, while slowly moving down to her breasts cupping them into his hands, while she starts to moan from the sexual sensations of his hands playing with the nipples excited.

After that, he moves his lips to lightly kiss her stomach and the scar near her ribs, before finally getting to her opening, using his tongue touching the most sensitive of areas to drive her just crazy with desire.

She wasn't able to take all this much without having to finally explode from her orgasm to weaken her body, but her husband continued to keep it up, until finally his release to have him feel sedated.

She had fallen back into the bed with her husband taking his wife into his arms to feel safe once again, but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be getting any rest the next few hours, since he has a tendency to keep going with his sexual appetite, as with hers.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th Retribution

Beckett was a happy camper to be in California, at lease she will be able to keep a close eye on her husband for the week, that she will be on leave from the precinct.

She was stirring in bed, she noticed that her husband must be else where, she gets up by putting on her robe that was near to the bed on the chair.

When she walked into the small kitchen, she found him making breakfast for the both of them at 7 a.m. in the morning, she was yawning, when she smelled the bacon and eggs on the stove.

"My God Rick, it smells just wonderful!, how about the coffee or any juice?"

"Juice is in the frig, while the coffee will be ready in a minute, why don't you sit, while I start serving the food onto your plate, by the way how did you sleep after I made you really relaxed last night?"

She blushed..."Wonderful!, I must say you had a real flair to things last night."

"Well I tried Kate, but since you were exhausted, I had to scale down my activities a little for when it comes to junior here." Looking down at his lower part of his body.

Beckett started to laugh at her crazy, nerdy husband, she gets up from her seat to stand behind him, before doing her magic again on him. He turns off the burners, turning around to face her to kiss hard.

All of a sudden, she was no longer in the mood to have breakfast, but rather having her husband instead.

/

Joshua and his buddies having to arrived at the warehouse, were told to information, that they will be working overtime this evening, with six trucks that needed to be delivered, all short distance routes.

It was going to be a long day for all of them, but if done right, they would be making the extra cash tonight with trying to get away with some of the merchandise, by bribing the dock manager once again, but it also depended on what type of merchandise.

/

In regard to James Whitmore, having just arrived into his office, after a great night with his girl Susan Rollins, He still could not believed it that she had gone along with his crazy antics in the bedroom. But still they had a great deal of fun during the few hours, they were there to enhanced the entire aspect of sex.

But now it was time to work. He had asked his secretary to make coffee for him, since he's going to be stuck in his office most of the day, and trying how to figure out his next move with the union leaders, the drivers and most of all, on how to push his plan further on how to make the extra money, for when it comes to the Loksat organization.

And now that the next shipment of cocaine will be arriving within the next few days, he will need to step up his game.

He went to check his computer on how many trucks that needed to be unloaded today, along with tonight's drivers available to take the six trucks to the main airport, two storage units and a grocery store. Along with the payments to be given to the drivers once delivered in person with either cash, credit or cashier's check.

/

Joan was walking into the precinct exhausted, she has her coffee and breakfast in her hand in a bag from The House Of Pancakes, she was starved mostly, after the night she had with Jackson Hunt at his motel room. She was thinking to herself. "Jesus that man knows how to please a woman, and at his age no less!

She needed to make out a report at her desk, but first she started to eat her food before beginning.

Afterwards after spending an hour on writing her report to the C.I.A., she had made sure that everything didn't go into the report, and besides nothing new actually was going on with the man, other then the fact his son was in California, along with his Black Ops friends from Albany, New York working for Whitmore in his warehouse.

It was strange for the fact, that Whitmore find this most interesting, despite having these men steal from him, right under his nose.

She really wanted to get this over with already, but she still had most of the day to get through with working here and the tavern.

When she was going over the report, she then went to see the Captain to have him go over it, knowing full well about her under cover status.

As to what she was going to do about Jackson and her feelings, she had no idea at the moment, but to just wait and see what is going to happen the next week or two.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th Retribution

With Joan having to finished her work at the precinct, she was glad mostly that she didn't get a message back from her superior at the branch of the C.I.A., she wasn't in much of a mood to be dealing with them in the first place.

She had checked her text messages for the last time before heading on over to the tavern, still no messages to worry about for the moment.

When she went inside the bar, to sign in for the shift, she was glad to see, the place was a little bit slow for the moment.

The owner of the tavern came over to her to see how she was doing mostly. "How are you, Joan?" He asked with concern, since she was looking tired.

"I can be better Ted, but I am here never the less to serve the customers, is there anything I should know about in regard to the bar?"

"Nope!, nothing special, its basically the same old routine today, along with the food in the kitchen, the cook is not happy as always."

"So what else is new?" She moves off to check the register, and placing her apron around her waste for any tips, or taking orders on the pads.

/

Jerry Brewster came into Whitmore's office to let him know about the additional trucks that were coming in later.

When he walks in, Whitmore is talking to someone on the phone, when he heard that he was talking to his girl friend Susan, he backed off a little.

He mostly heard that Whitmore was asking her to come over this evening for dinner and anything else that might happened between the both of them.

It was at the moment, when he hangs up the phone, he turns around to face Brewster standing in the door way.

"What's up Jerry?" Turning back to look at his computer terminal.

"I have the list of the new trucks that will be rolling in sometime around 5.30 p.m.." He walks over to hand him the listing.

He takes a look, along with matching it up on the computer screen. "Excellent it matches, by the way, do we have enough of drivers to take back out to the proper vendors?"

"Actually we do James, and besides the men, that I hired have been doing an excellent job with there work."

"Very good, is there anything else, I should know about at this point in time?"

"Nope!, I need to get back to my office, to over see the men that will be working the overtime tonight, talk to you later." He says while walking out the door, and pissed at himself to have this charade last any longer.

/

Kate Beckett could not get enough of her husband, ever since she had arrived in California, currently she was outside sitting on the chair relaxing with a juice and a sandwich, that she had made in the small kitchen, and currently Richard Castle was sound asleep in the bedroom snoring away.

She was afraid for her husband, His father and anyone else that tries to get involved in the Loksat's organization.

She had promised her husband that she would try to stay out of it, but at this point, here she is now in California trying to defuse the bomb that is going to go off soon, with someone else that is targeted to be killed.

She tries to move her body having gotten up from the chair to limber up with doing some of the yoga movements, when she was doing this, Richard Castle came out in his white towel having taken a quick shower, when he's supposed to be sleeping.

"Your supposed to be resting Rick?" When she moves the other chair for him to sit in. It was a wonder, bright late afternoon, with temperatures in the high seventies.

"I felt lonely without you being in the bed, and the shower, I came to keep you company a little, maybe later I can take you out for dinner and movie."

"That sounds just lovely Rick ." It was at this point, she gets up to sit in his lap, while playing with his white towel, and putting her hand inside to feel him.

She didn't care where she was at the moment, she continued on with what she was doing, but before she knew what was going on, he told her whispering in ear to head for the bedroom for another round of sex with the mystery writer and his muse.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th Retribution

At the warehouse the Joshua, and his two friends were looking at the inventory list for the trucks they were going to be driving later, what they found was a gold mime of treasures, mostly furniture, televisions and crystal.

If done correctly, the three of them, would be able to bribe the dock manager, once again with taking the television sets, and placed them into the storage area that they had hired.

However they still had a hour to go before speaking with the dock manager, they were currently on a break before going back to finish up the unloading of the trucks.

They had been lucky the past few days, since many of the union members decided to walk off the jobs for better benefits.

And when it comes to the union benefits, Whitmore and his warehouse organization were holding out, until the very last minute with all of the members.

Whitmore was knee deep with headaches coming from all sides of the bargaining table, including the Loksat's group wanting a bigger piece of the action, along with himself, for when ever the cocaine shipments finally start to arrive.

It's the same for Jerry Brewster and his piece of the action, along with Susan Rollins and Jackson Hunt, but in his case was mostly for revenge with having his wife Rita having been killed, even though he has a change again to be finally happy, despite having to be a part of his enemy, no matter who is behind the order to keep a close watch with his movements in the field, as well with Joan.

She has not told him the truth, with who she actually is in the first place with being part of the C.I.A. operation the past five years. But she was basically coming close to telling him, it's bad enough that she has been lying with all of her latest reports to her superior officer in the field.

And if she is caught, she has no idea on what might happen to her in the first place, it's a good possible chance, that she might go on the run from everyone, all for the sake of loving a man that has been with the C.I.A. for over 30 years.

/

Sometime later the guys were done with there regular shift, they had handed another envelope into the manger's hand to be put away quickly.

He asked them, which trucks was targeted this time around.

Joshua came up from behind the both of his friends. "We want the truck with the television sets for just today, while not having to over do it in the space of a few days."

"No problem!, let me go inside and make the overall changes to the computer logs." He leaves to walk up the stairs to his main office on the loading dock.

Thirty minutes later they were all set and running to the different locations, it would be a quick evening with the additional two extra drivers, Joshua would be driving the truck with the television sets, for which only half of them would be taken to the storage area worth a fortune.

/

Joan was finally finishing her work at the tavern after five hours, thank goodness business was some what slow, and she really needed to go home for a change, she would for a hour or two to take a shower, along with changing her clothes.

But first she needed to find out on whether or not it would be all right to come over to visit Hunt at his motel room, he had told her that he was going to be some what busy with his friends later, she was able to understand mostly, since it would give her the chance to finally get some proper sleep after the past few days.

She had checked her text messages on whether her superiors needed to speak with her in regard to her recent reports. Thank goodness there was nothing at all, and she could some what relax at home.

/

However for James Whitmore and Jerry Brewster, they still were some what busy working with all of the extra trucks that were received today, it was mostly all of the extra paper work that needed to be finished up, or else the both men would be behind, along with the money aspect of the business.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th Retribution

After dropping off the merchandise at the storage place, Joshua and his friends had to made sure all was in order with the television sets taking at least 15 of them from the truck, before returning it back to the loading dock, it was getting late having to be around 8.30 when they finally arrived, everyone had gone home for the evening.

However it would give the chance for them to look at the next day logs, on what type of trucks would be needing to be unloaded.

Once they were able to punch out with working the extra hours of over time, it would give them the chance to unwind finally after such a long day. Jerome and Tyrone had told Joshua, they would be heading for the pool hall for a few drinks.

He turned them down to see if his friend Keisha would be at the pool this evening. His two friends dropped him off at the motel, he didn't bother to change his clothes, he walked on over to the pool, to see her taking laps in the heated water for this late hour.

She looks up from doing her normal laps, to see Joshua coming over to her. "All done big boy with your work for this evening?" She goes to splash some water at him and his clothes.

"How about I come in and join you for a few laps?" Taking off his shirt and shoes before jumping in, with his pants to really weigh him down.

He was able to catch up really quick to her having to arrived at the deepest part of the pool. She moves over to him, while he catches his breath, he was tired, but not that tired to kiss her.

"How about Joshua we get out of here, and head for my motel room to give you a massage, no doubt your muscles are really sore with all of that heavy lifting?" While testing out her plan with playing with his arm biceps.

The both of them start moving over to the entrance to get out of the pool, while grabbing his shirt and shoes to follow right behind her. Before starting to climb the stairs to her floor and room.

/

This evening James Whitmore was alone for a change, he just didn't realize just how late he would be done with his paperwork at the office.

He's been lucky the past four days with the new drivers having to be helping him out with the over time, he was finally catching up on his deliveries, even though some of the union members were still holding out with the company.

He was thinking of calling Susan, but he was just too exhausted, and he needed to be up early the next morning for a meeting with Loksat's members down town.

He was mostly glad that the cocaine shipments would be finally arriving into the states the day after tomorrow in Washington D.C., instead of New York City, it would cost a little bit more to ship it, but at least the police authorities would be stomp, on just where it was going in the first place.

/

Actually Susan Rollins was spending time with her boyfriend Jerry Brewster, after just getting home from his work in the office. They had decided to meet at a motel called The Whirlwind, without having to be bothered by anyone for a few hours, even if he didn't have to be at work, until around ten a.m. in the morning.

Brewster was trying to keep up with her, for when it came her sexual needs, after two rounds, he wasn't able to keep up with her having to be some what exhausted, while she started to use her toys to help her have the proper released, he was watching the scene in front of him, before she was finally done having dropped onto the bed to be next him into his arms, and finally falling asleep for a hour.

After waking later...Brewster had to get dress to leave for his place, but first he laid out his plans with Whitmore the next few days, before she was able to understand, what she had to do for the next stage.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38th Retribution

Hunt had no choice in the matter to call Tyrone and Jerome, on just how it went with the merchandise that was taken, right under the nose of Whitmore.

Even though it was nosey at the pool hall, Tyrone, was able to hear him on the cell in the corner of the pool table, it was some what busy for that late hour of the evening, with his buddy beating the crap out of him with the game.

"Everything went down as plan Hunt, and tomorrow is going to be more of the same, from what we saw with the invoice logs that the dock manager had given to me earlier."

"Excellent!, just keep up the great job all of you, lets hope that Joshua doesn't get too caught up with that woman, you were telling me about?"

"I know exactly what your talking about, he's with her now having his little bit of fun." Looking around for the waitress to order him another shot of his scotch.

"I will talk with you tomorrow on how it went, I have a sneaky suspicious that we are getting close to the jack pot, for when it comes to Whitmore and the cocaine shipments."

"I hope so!, I just can't wait to get back to New York City and the rest of our buddies from the group." He says before saying something to the pretty waitress with his order.

"It's going to be very soon, from my understanding, I will end this now, good night!"

/

Even though it was late in the evening, Kate Beckett wasn't able to sleep, along with a husband snoring away for real in the bedroom.

She needed to get some fresh air, having to be really quiet with walking out of the balcony to sit on the lounge chair with a full moon, there were no clouds that could be seen for miles from her view, unlike when she was in New York City and watching the skyline from the Loft.

And she wasn't in any mood to go back for the duration, along with what ever potential danger there might be for everyone involved.

In the bedroom, Castle was stirring, he had an idea just where his wife was going to be at the moment. He gets up very slowly placing his robe on with the night air for California.

He sees her sitting very quiet in the chair. "Are you enjoying the skyline Kate?" He scared her having to break her concentration.

"It's lovely Rick!, it's just too bad, I have to leave in four days to go back to the routine of the job at the precinct."

"You don't have to Kate, you know!, make up some excuse that your going to be needing a few more days, with getting involved with some case here in California, like we did years ago." He says to have those memories come to the surface once again for his wife.

"Give me a day to come up with something, I will make the decision to stay with my mystery writer and be his muse again."

"Again!, your been my muse, ever since I started to write the Nikki Heat series." He bends down to kiss her on the cheek. "Come to bed now, I might have left a trick or two, to keep you interested!"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39th Retribution

Hunt was missing Joan a great deal for this time of the night, He was going to try calling her just for the hell of it to say hello, even though she would probably have her phone turned off in the process.

After talking with the black ops boys, he was extremely happy on how everything was coming along with the merchandise, he was sure his friends would be getting a great price that was stolen for the black market.

He was still waiting on his payment for when it came to taking the rare coins, but he did get his share on the cocaine that he stole off the barge in New York City, along with the boys cut of the action.

However there would be more to take in the process with James Whitmore and his district warehouse some time very soon, along with the fact that his revenge against him will be over soon, along with being on the run once again, and hopefully not alone.

/

Joan was sound asleep when her cell went off, she just could not believe the man was calling her at this time of the night for god sake!, but she picked it up anyway to hear his voice.

"Jackson, I do you realize just how late it is at the moment?" Trying to focus on looking at the clock for three a.m.

"I just felt like it Joan!, and besides I was missing you all day and evening, without you by my side." In his usual gruff, sexy voice, as she hears it at times.

"I will be able to come see you after 1 p.m. in the afternoon, I will be in a meeting at the precinct going over my next under cover assignment, it shouldn't take no more then three hours, between the meeting and finishing up paper work." She says while trying to wake up.

"It should be find Joan, I only have to make a few phone calls in the morning, including my son Richard Castle, and a few of my friends, I will let you get your rest now, good night!" He hangs up to head back to sleep himself.

She just could not believed it thinking to herself. "That man will surely be the death of me!" Before finally dropping off herself to sleep.

/

Next morning...

Captain Kate Beckett was working on a plan to stay longer in California, and the only thing was having to act sick with a problem that had developed with her blood pressure, and the doctors want to have her stay in bed a few days.

She would have Castle call the precinct and Victoria about the issue, along with two of his buddies to poise as doctors to give them, the medical jargon to make it very believable.

She can see it now, once she tells her husband about the plan, when he finally wakes up, She was still reeling from the rounds of sex that her husband conjured up on her behalf, among other things to peak her interest.

She didn't have to wait all that long for him to wake, it was mostly because of the phone call from his father, it would seem that her husband had his cell on high in the bedroom, to hear him talking to him.

She walks over to the entrance of the bedroom, he can see her waiting, while talking to him. He waves her on to come over to him next to him on the side of the bed.

"Talk to you soon Dad., Ending the call."Now that was most strange, he called me just to say hello, this I just don't understand at times, for when it comes to my own father."

"Did you ever consider that he was trying to tell you something, like with the death of someone important in the Loksat organization?"

"Maybe your right!, he's never been a person to not always tell the truth in a round about way, well no matter, your here is what matters the most."

"Are you hungry Rick, I can always call room service?" Moving over to kiss him before getting herself into more trouble.

"Actually I am starved, please go call for the usual breakfast, extra heavy with the bacon, and coffee, I need to wake up after last night and earlier."

"Tell me about it Rick, at this rate, my doctors surely will be keeping me in bed for a few more days ." He was able to catch her drift, for when it came to her plan of staying in California with him.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty Retribution

Kate had never liked lying to her superiors, even though she did four years ago for when it came to finding Senator Bracken and her shooter. At least this time her own husband, was behind her this time around with the lie to stay in California further.

But she had this awful feeling that Castle's own father was hiding the fact that he was not telling everything, for when it comes to the black ops people, that are working for him at the district warehouse.

Any rate, he did say that everything was coming to a halt soon, with the death of James Whitmore to add to his trophy mantel of kills, from over his long history with the C.I.A.

Even now thinking about this entire mess was mostly giving her a terrific headache, and no doubt the same goes with her husband Richard Castle having to be sitting outside the balcony enjoying the morning view, along with finishing up his conversation with Victoria Gates in New York City.

Beckett hears part of the ending conversation, having walked over to the opening of the door to outside. "I will be sure to have my wife feel better, her doctor just wants to make sure, she will be feeling better, when she finally does come home to New York City, take care, Bye!"

"You really know how to handle the ladies, including Victoria Gates!" Before moving out to sit down next to him.

"It's my charm, as to why you love me a great deal!" he says with a huge smile on his face, and looking tired somewhat from his recent activities in the bedroom.

"All right buddy, enough of that, out of that chair you go, into the bed to sleep, I don't want my mystery writer falling down on the job, before we even get started with this charade of ours."

/

District Warehouse

Everyone was extremely busy with the unloading of the trucks, before they realized it, lunch break was upon them including for Joshua and his buddies.

Even though it was some early to know, they would have to check in with the dock manager, to find out on which trucks would be available this evening to drive.

Sitting inside the break room.

Joshua was starved mostly with having having lifted a great deal of the merchandise this morning, he's hoping that the rest of the afternoon would be easier, one thing for sure, the past few days with Keisha was catching up to him, having to be yawning away, while eating his sandwich.

Joshua asked his friends, on whether or not they heard a thing in regard to working over time this evening.

"Nothing so far Joshua, maybe later when things start to slow down some what with the invoice orders from all of the trucks." Jerome says while taking a sip of his coke.

"And besides I could use a little bit of break with going home early to sleep, these late nights are just killing me mostly! Joshua replied while thinking to himself about the past few days.

It was getting time to get back to work for everyone. While in Whitmore's office, he needed to take a well deserve break, the company for the past days was making a great deal of money in profits, with all of the trucks that had been received from the different vendors.

Since it was going to be a some what of a easy night for him, he would call Susan, to see if she would be available to spend a few hours with him.

He dials her number from his phone book on the computer, when she does finally pick up on the fifth ring. "Hey, it's James, I was wondering on whether, you like to come over this evening, and just mostly chill for a change." he says to her while looking at the computer for any changes.

"What time James, do you want me over this evening?" While just coming out of the shower, after just waking up.

"Let's play it safe Susan, to say around 7.30 p.m., I will be sure to pick up dinner for the both of us, how's Chinese this time around?"

"Sure, that will be just fine with me, see you then Sweetie!" She ends the call to go back into the bedroom to get dress for the day running around doing chores.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One Retribution

In New York City...

Inspector Victoria Gates knew very well that Richard Castle was lying to her for the most part, she basically knew what was going on with Beckett trying to find the answers to the Loksat's organization.

Victoria Gates was not a stupid woman, even her own husband knew the entire situation for when it comes to Captain Kate Beckett and her 12th precinct.

A number of the higher authorities have been looking for someone to take out Loksat's key people either here in New York, California or even overseas.

Victoria having to be in her office talking on the phone with her husband James, she had made sure the door to her office was closed. "Look James, I think Kate did the right thing by going to California to protect her husband, and coming up with an excuse like that doesn't really bother me all that much."

"Victoria, just be sure not to be too harsh with her, when she finally does come back to take over, I have a feeling a number of people will be looking over her shoulder with her being in California, along with the last report, so was Jackson Hunt and his Black Ops group from Albany."

"I know!, but at this point, nothing really new has been added into the file, listen James, I will talk with you later at the house, I just don't want to take too many chances of talking here, even though I have checked a few times for listening devices."

"Talk to you soon, I will be with the Mayor going over details for the up and coming Policeman's ball, bye!, Love you."

/

Joan was in a rush to get to Jackson Hunt's motel room, she had to be careful with the heavy traffic due to an accident up ahead, she had turned on her police scanner to find out just what was going on.

She had found that a trackor trailer had turned over, and that most of the merchandise inside had fallen out, she was able to hear that the driver was mostly fine, with just a few scrapes to report.

Traffic was moving never the less, she called Hunt to let him know that she was on the way over having to be stuck with a accident up ahead.

"Take your time Joan, don't rush, I have Chinese food coming soon, so it will probably arrive before you get here."

"Be there soon, traffic is moving a little bit quicker now." She ends the call with passing the site of the truck turning over, it was a real mess with the police and fire department trying to clean up the area.

Ten minutes later she finally gets to the motel, she was lucky to find a parking space only a few feet away. Hunt had left the door half open, he was taking the Chinese food out of the bags to be served.

"Wow!, I believed you, the food really did arrive before me." She said to him placing the last of the items onto the table in the living area. She walks up to him to give a quick kiss to his cheek before going back to close and locking the door.

He tells her to dig in before it gets cold. And it's exactly what they did was eat before pleasure.

/

Joshua and his friends still had a few more hours to go before they would be done with there hours, having to be on the dock, Jerry Brewster came out to ask them on whether or not they would be interested in making quick cash with driving three trucks to the L.A. Airport to unload machine parts for the security department.

Brewster handed them three envelopes with each having $1000.00 inside for driving the three trucks to the L.A. airport to the security area with machine parts.

All three of them agreed to the deal, walking over to the Dock with Brewster, letting the manager know about the change in drivers signing a log, for when they leave and come back from there destination.

Once they left to get on the road, the three of them were in contact with each other via the walkie talkie radio. When Joshua went to look inside the envelope, there was a $1000 bill inside to be cashed at any bank using there union card I.D.

This was going to be easy money for all three of them, along with the fact that Joshua would be home early enough to be spending some time with Keisha at the pool, and since it's Friday evening, he won't have to worry about getting up in the morning to work.

/

Hunt was trying to keep up with Joan sexual appetite, she was all over him like a soothsayer tiger with no stopping her for the moment.

"Slow down Joan for god sake!, What are you trying to do to me, give me a heart attack or something? Trying to catch his breath with her lips on his really hard.

She stops what she is doing to him and his body. "It must of been the Chinese food that did it to me Jackson." She speaks in a soft whisper placing her hand onto his face, to kiss him again this time very gentle, to give him the chance to recoup his energies.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two Retribution

It has come to a point that Joan would need to finally tell Hunt the truth, and just see to what type of reaction he would have, when she does say something to him.

Jackson Hunt wasn't a stupid fool, for when it comes to certain thing with the business he's in, he had a feeling that Joan had a great deal on her mind, he would have to just wait until, she was ready to say a word to him.

After finishing up there little sex romps, she was laying in his arms, when she finally had the guts inside of her to say something to him.

"Jackson, there is something I need to say something to you, I have been trying to come to terms with the entire situation between the both of us, I am just afraid that there is no other way to go about it in the first place." She says very softly into his ear.

In his gruff voice. "What is it Joan?" Touching her face ever so gentle.

"I have a feeling, you already suspected something for awhile, I have been lying to my superiors for the past few weeks in regard to your activities, I have been working under cover for the past few years with a special covert group for the C.I.A, and yes!, the very same group your been involved for the past 30 years."

"Why?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Someone in the C.I.A. wants you dead very badly, I have been trying to find out with my sources, as to why."

"Because I just know too much for when it comes to the Loksat's organization, the cocaine shipments, and having a great many ties with the Black Ops group, that I hired to work here in California."

"Your so call boss for the C.I.A. knows about you, having to be involved with killing the vice president of the United States and the Congressman James O' Rourke, and even finally Loksat, himself in Virginia."

"Is there anything else that I really don't know about, other then the fact, you came clean with me, and that you love me a great deal?"

"No to anything else, and yes to the other two questions, you do realize Jackson, once my superiors find out what is going on with me, I will be marked for death, or in my case I will just run, like your been doing for many years, I don't think that your son Richard Castle, would appreciate it that your going into hiding once again!"

"Like he really cares!, he has his own life to lead with a woman that has been pulling him down for years, with the Loksat/Bracken history from day one, starting with the murder of her mother."

"And what about me?" She moves in closer to his chest to see his face for his reaction.

/

Susan was asleep in Whitman's arms after a few quick rounds, she was told that he was tired, and just had too much stuff on his mind with the union issue going on at his district warehouse.

She was happy never the less, that the man was leaving her alone for now. She just could not wait for all of this to be over with.

/

Joshua and his buddies were glad finally for the weekend, it was a rough week, however a profitable one at that for all of them.

There wasn't a problem with driving back the empty three trucks, once signing out in the log book and time clock, the weekend was theirs.

Joshua asked his friends to drop him off at the motel, while the two went to play pool and drink for a few hours, he could not wait to see Keisha in the pool, it was getting some what cooler as the evening progressed, he was thinking that maybe she might not be outside, but rather in her room.

He was surprised, when he had found her to be doing laps in the heated pool. He walks down from the stairs to reach the pool area, there were a few others as well in the pool, doing basically the same with relaxing and doing the laps for exercise.

Keisha saw him coming down into the area, she stopped with the laps to move over to the side, to asked him on whether he was interested with coming in to join her.

"Sure!, let me go change in my room, and I will be right down to join in on the fun."

"I will be waiting for you, sweetie!" He moves off to go back upstairs to change his clothes.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three Retribution

Members of the Loksat organization were getting together in a secret location, to discuss the shipment cocaine that was arriving into the Washington, D.C. area, via airplane to California.

The shipment having to be worth over fifty million dollars, along with a great many safe guards to protect it for now.

Having to be sure that nothing goes wrong, several of the organization members would be flying on the plane to make sure it would arrive safely into L.A. California.

It would be at this point that James Whitmore and the others that work under him, would be notified of this fact.

Everyone that works at the District warehouse would be told, only an hour before the plane finally arrives.

The only issues that needs to be clear up, would be the rogue agent Jackson Hunt from the C.I.A., and most of all the Black Ops group that Hunt hired to go under cover to work the warehouse from Albany, New York.

Everyone that attended the meeting had to be sure that Jackson Hunt is watched closely with his activities.

/

Joan was feeling better now that she had come clean to him, with what she has been doing with her work. Even though he says that he understands, why with her reasoning, there would come to a point that he and herself would have to make the decision to leave, and just run away from there enemies.

She was watching Jackson sleep, he was sleeping peacefully for a change without issues, or anyone having to trying to kill him in the process.

It was how he was able to survive after all of these years for the most part.

He was waking to see that she was watching him. "What's wrong Joan?" He says still half asleep.

In a soft, whispered voice she says to him. "Do you regret it, I was finally able to tell you the truth, even though you have always considered me as your enemy in many ways?"

"You are no longer my enemy, along with the fact my dear, I don't regret it at all, telling me the truth had to be the hardest part of your entire life? Moving over to tickle her nose to make her laugh a little, to break up the tension between the both of them.

"Look Jackson, if ever it comes a time to pack up and leave, I would do so with you, that's if you want me by your side, while running away from our enemies."

"I have been running most of my adult life, and to add you into that factor, would not bother me one bit, for when the right time comes to bolt, including my son Richard."

"I am truly sorry about that sweetie, lets just hope that it won't happen all that quickly, I am hoping to avoid my superiors for a few days more having to be the weekend."

"And I know a good time how to spend the weekend, without having to leave this motel room!" He moves his body to be over hers, having to make her feel some what safe for the moment.

/

Joshua could not believe, just how much fun he was having with Keisha in the heated pool, it felt as if his entire body was being recharged, after such a long day with the loading and driving for Whitmore and his associates, but at least he and his friends were getting paid a great deal of money for doing so, along with the merchandise currently being held in the storage area, they had rented to be sold at a better price on the black market.

Keisha was now floating in the tube, to at least relax until they both decided to head back into her room. He really didn't care at the moment with the entire weekend ahead of them.

He came up to her after doing his last of the laps to loosen up his muscles, he was ready now for her, and anything else that she may throw at him, for when it comes to the bedroom.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four Retribution

Joshua almost didn't noticed it after spending the last few hours with Keisha, why would she be carrying a pistol in her purse that was on the top of the bedroom counter.

She was coming out of the shower, when she noticed him looking inside. "If your going to ask me, the pistol is for protection for around here Joshua, I have never even fired it, since I brought it several months ago, after I was robbed the first time here, unless you have any other ideas, as to why I would buy one in the first place?"

"I was just worried that you might be contract killer out to get my hide and my friends." Playing it out as a joke, for which she wasn't taking it as a joke in the first place.

"Really Joshua!, any rate I will forgive you this time around, unless you still think something else entirely?"

"Nope!" He walked over closer to her, before taking off her robe to reveal her body to him once again, she was ready and able once more for when it comes to his techniques in the bedroom.

/

Washington, D.C. Airport

Loksat's group having to traveled on the barge with the cocaine merchandise, now was ready to board a flight to California, after making sure was in ordered with the paperwork, and having it secured in the cargo hold.

Once the flight was taking off, James Whitmore in California and the rest of the organization will be notified of the take off and having to be secured over all.

It was 3 a.m. in the morning in California, when A text message arrived onto Whitmore's cell. With Susan Rollins asleep in the bedroom, he had gotten earlier to take a quick shower and a bite to eat in the kitchen, when the text message arrived.

When he went to read the text, he was most pleased that finally things, were starting to be back to normal once again.

It was at this moment, when he decided to send a message to Jerry Brewster, to let him know about the shipment having to be on it's way.

/

Not only Brewster, at Hunt's motel.

Joan and Hunt were reading a text message that was sent by one of his sources in Washington D.C., telling him that the cocaine shipment from Korea had arrived finally, and will be flying in to California at 6. a.m.

When she read the message she asked him a important question. "Are you going to aloud this in the first place, why don't you get your Black Ops group together, to see you and them can get a hold of the shipment, I would be willing to help in that aspect of it?

"You know what Joan!, lets do it, I will need to contact everyone right now, and just find out exactly where that plane is going to be landing. "Do me a favor, here is the address, and rooms they are in, explain to them who you are, and tell them the situation, and have them call me right away."

She was rushing to get dressed quickly, along with having to find her car keys, before leaving she blew back a quick kiss to him.

15 minutes later she arrived at Tyrone and Jerome's rooms, the both men were surprised to hear about the news on the cocaine shipment. "Call him now to confirm, while I go see to your friend Joshua."

"I suggest your careful, he has female company that might not like the idea of a woman waking him up, I am just warning you." It was at this instant, she pulled out her own weapon from her coat jacket to really put them on guard.

"Don't worry boys, I have this to protect me just in case, the lady that is with him might have a weapon."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45th Retribution

The end is near with the last of the chapters coming up. The series will be continued with the title "On The Run".

Joan told the boys to stay in there rooms for now, until she knew what was going to happened. When she arrived at Keisha's door, she had made sure her gun had replaced it with silencer just in case it was needed.

She knocked on the door, when she heard someone coming to the door. In a tired voice Joshua answered the door. "Yeah!, lady, don't you know what time it is? He said while looking back with Keisha coming out of the bedroom.

"I am sorry Joshua, I am Hunt's friend Joan, he asked me to come here to find out, on whether your interested on getting on the score with Whitmore's cocaine flying in from Washington, D.C., and besides your friends are in on it as well."

This is when Keisha came out from behind the doorway. "Joshua what is going on, if you don't mind me asking in the first place?"

Right away Joan knew who the woman was. "Do you mine if I come in for a minute, it's a little bit cold for my taste." She had her weapon ready.

"Sure, but only for a minute." Keisha says. However Joan pushed Joshua out of the way hard to fire her weapon at the woman three times into the chest to fall back onto the rug in the living room.

"What the hell is going on?" Joshua hollered at her for an explanation.

Joan knelt down to the woman, to see if there was pulse or not. She was dead, along with the blood all over the living area. "There was no choice in the matter Joshua, her code name is " Yellow Jacket " contract killer for the C.I.A., but in this case outside the organization like with Jackson, but only much more deadlier." She explains to him the ramifications of her actions. "We need to go, get your things together, no one heard the silencer, help me put the body in the back of the bedroom closet if any."

"There is!" Helping to move the body, along with watching out with the blood that had sipped out from the shots.

/

With everyone together. Hunt was explaining the last of the details. "Just be sure to catch the guards before they get out of the truck, we need to do this quick before anyone realizes the cocaine is missing.

"What about the airport security?" Joshua asked.

"Jackson, I will take care of that matter with airport security." Joan smiles at Hunt for which she was going to be doing, all for the sake of love, along with making a great deal of money.

"As I said, we need to be sure it's done the right way, along with making further enemies in the process, I can see Whitmore's face now, when he finds out the cocaine has been stolen from under his nose.

One hour later...

It was time to go, along with the uniforms, they used for the last Black Ops mission. Joan had changed into her best sexy outfit to distract the airport security officers.

Arriving at the Los Angeles airport heliport entrance the flight from Washington, D.C. had just landed, and would be moving up to the heliport section of the airport.

Everyone arrived to stay back near the fence to make the move, once the truck stops to place the cocaine on.

Joan was inside the heliport terminal without a issue, the one guard after she showed a fake I.D., she was able to move to the entrance of the doorway to outside with her weapon.

It would take ten minutes for the workers to place the shipment into the truck, when they were ready, everyone would be using there smoke bombs, along with a flame thrower to really get them going.

Hunt gave the word to move in now!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six Retribution

Once the guards were inside the truck were set, Hunt's group went to work with throwing the smoke bombs into the front to have the two guards start to choke, before trying to move out of the truck, the others in the back opened the back with there weapons, but were stopped dead in the tracks by Joan, Joshua and Hunt shooting them with there silencers, and placing more smoke bombs inside.

All three of them dragged the guards out to put inside the hanger area, they checked to see if the guards were still alive. Hunt fired his weapon again at one of them, while the other two were already dead. Joan was surprised, but never the less, she had to get used to it, if she was going to run away with him.

Joshua went to check with his friends on whether the cocaine was actually inside the truck and not a decoy.

Hunt walked over to them quickly to check on the shipment.

"It's the real deal Hunt, we need to get out of here quickly before we are caught with this shipment, and no doubt the organization will be finding out quickly about the cocaine."

Joshua replied with his statement looking at the group.

Jerome and Throne got into the front to drive, while the rest of the group were in the back.

Meanwhile Jackson Hunt sent a text message to his son.

/

Richard Castle was coming back from running errands with his wife, when his phone chirp with a text message. He stopped to the side of the road. "What's wrong Rick? Beckett asked with curiosity with her husband

"My father is leaving, something about the end is near for one of the Loksat organization members, look to watch for the news either tonight or early morning."

"What do you think happened Rick all of a sudden?" She asked quickly.

There was a second message coming in from his father. It read. _"My group and I kidnapped the latest cocaine shipment from the organization, I will be selling it for the highest bidder, and splitting up the profits five ways, plus I paid to send payment as well to you."_

 _"Is he kidding Rick, I don't believe he could do something this stupid in the first place!" She answered sheepishly to her husband._

 _"He's my father, when ever he has ever done anything in his life normal?, lets go, maybe we can catch him at his motel room before he leaves for good._

/

James Whitmore was in his office having arrived from a meeting, Jerry Brewster came in with him having to attend the same meeting.

The both of them were tired from the crazy same old nonsense. When inside they started to talk with having to turn on the computer terminal.

It was at this point the phone rings. Whitmore goes to answer the phone to hear a usual voice from the organization. "Whitmore, your not going to believe this, the cocaine shipment at the airport has been hijacked this time by your old advisory Jackson Hunt, the members of the organization is not happy at all with the results this time around."

"When this did happen Anthony? He looked at Jerry Brewster not believing on what was happening at the moment.

Meanwhile Susan Rollins was receiving the same phone call, she was told to get herself ready for the final ending to her nightmare, she was ordered to find James Whitmore to have his life ended finally. She left her apartment to call him on his cell, know full well that he might be at a meeting or his office.


	47. Chapter 47

Final Chapter Retribution

Please be advise that the story will be continued with "ON THE RUN".

Susan parked her car outside of Whitmore's office from the warehouse, no one was around with everyone having to be busy with the unloading of the trucks. She checked her weapon for the final time.

She walks inside to take the stairs to his office on the third floor, making sure that no one was still around, however she did see Corey Madison in his office having to be busy with his work on the computer.

Once she arrived she knocked on his door hearing the usual come from him.

Whitmore looks up to see Susan standing in the doorway. "Hey!, I was going to call you later to see if your interested in coming over tonight."

Before answering him, she closes the door to lock it for a minute. "Sure James, I will be there, what time, I just dropped by to say hello?" It was at this point she takes out her weapon to fire two shots to his body. He falls back into his seat. She moves quickly to check a pulse, he was still alive, however she wasn't going to kill the man outright, he would suffer never the less to then just die in his seat.

His eyes were opened in not believing what just happened to him. She unlocks the door, before leaving quickly down the stairs again, she noticed that Madison wasn't in his office any longer, she didn't bother to check, she needed to get out of there right away.

A few minutes later...Someone walked in closing the door. The person sees Whitmore in his seat with two shots to his body, all of a sudden a knife is shown to his face, when the assailant cut his throat to be dead finally. The assailant could not find a pulse. The person with his gloves left the knife on the desk as part of a calling card, along with no prints.

/

Castle and Beckett having to arrived at his father's motel room, was too late, with the door having to be opened for some reason, inside Castle found a note from his father on what he plans to do next. It read.

 _Number four man is dead, will look for the next in line to take over, will contact you soon._

 _Hunt_

"I just don't believe this Kate, my father is a raving lunatic!" He replied very angrily.

"Rick, there is nothing more we can do here with your father gone, we just need to get back to normal after all this for now."

"One thing for sure, I don't need to have my father get in the way of our happiness, lets go back to our motel room and just chill for a little awhile, before deciding what to do next."

She moves in closer to her husband. "Rick, I am willing, I just hope that you don't let it bother you all too much, when we are in bed together."

/

Hunt, Joan and the others had placed the cocaine shipment into the storage area for now, Hunt had to call a few friends of his, to let them know the deal with all of the merchandise they had on hand inside.

But in the meantime the black ops group with there belongs decided to head back to there unit in New York to we group until they have further orders from Hunt. He told them that they would be needed very soon for another operation.

Plus he reported having placed funds into there accounts, they were happy with the end results. They would leave for the airport right away.

For Joan, she would go to her apartment to pack up her clothes and a few odds and ends, while Hunt rested in her bedroom, his things were in the back of the trunk.

She made sure that she had all of her bank books, having three accounts, she would have to go to the bank to close them on so not to be traced, after she was done packing, she told Jackson that she would be back soon, she explained what she was doing.

"Please Jackson, do not open that door for any one, this should only take an hour depending on the traffic, I will call your cell to let you know when I am done, ok!" She bends down to kiss him hard before leaving the house.

"I will be fine Joan, just do what your going to be doing, maybe you can pick up something to eat on the way back."

"I will!" She quickly kisses him again to finally leave out of the bedroom and the entrance to the outside.

/

Beckett was hollering so loud, from Castle pumping her so hard from his thrusting into her body, for the past half hour, the both of them were going hot and heavy, however Castle had picked up speed to start hurting his wife for some odd reason.

She had to stop him before he winds up hurting her in the process, he's not been this brutal in a very long time, as if he was punishing himself in the process.

She finally pushes him to have him shocked in a way he could not believed."Rick stop!, your hurting me, why are you doing this in the first place, your father shouldn't be getting you upset this much?"

He continued on, but this time went slowly and gentle to her likely, he was sucking softly with her breasts even though now really sore. After a few moments with there rhythm, they were both ready to be released with there orgasms.

After a moment or two, he was shaking still from the force of his released, however with Beckett seeing this, she went to hold onto him for support. And it was tender moment, but it turned sad, when he started to cry.

There was nothing for her to do, but wait it out until he feels better.

/

A loner man was calling the organization. He places the call to the main office. "May I speak with Anthony please, it's important, tell him it's Madison.

"One moment please, I will connect you to his main line, it's not busy at the moment."

It was a few seconds later Anthony picks up the line. "Anthony speaking, how can I help you?"

"Madison sir, just to let you know our pigeon is dead for good, will look forward to see who is next in line for the position."

"Good!, It will probably be Brewster for now, until the next vote, excellent work, did you do it yourself or someone else?"

"It was Susan, while I just finished the job with slashing his throat to end his life for good."

"All right then, keep me posted on any feed back from when the police or F.B.I. gets involved with the case." He ends it, to call his friends in the organization.


End file.
